


Quindici quindicenni

by Lord_Luna_Puff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Beta/Omega, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friendship, Gay Sex, Group Marriage, Group Sex, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Era, Horny Teenagers, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Painful Sex, Polyamorous Pack, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sexism, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Luna_Puff/pseuds/Lord_Luna_Puff
Summary: Un universo omegaverse un po' diverso dal solito, istinti animali, relazioni in branco, immancabile sessismo. I ragazzi che conosciamo alle prese con ormoni e sentimenti.





	1. Premessa

 

Questa storia è sicuramente classificabile come Omegaverse, tuttavia mi sono permessa ampie personalizzazioni del genere. Il funzionamento di questo mio universo si capirà leggendo, ma magari un paio di cose fondanti le chiarisco subito:  
Ho mantenuto forti differenze biologiche tra maschi (omega compresi) e femmine. Solo i primi si differenziano in Alfa, Beta e Omega, mentre solo le seconde vanno in calore e possono partorire.   
La forma di relazione tipica non è la coppia ma il branco. Il legame tra un Alfa e un omega è esclusivo rispetto ad altri alfa e in genere altri omega, ma rimangono ben accetti partner di altri generi (beta e donne), ognuno con il proprio "ruolo". Questi ruoli biologici sono, ovviamente, aumentati anche dal sessismo.   
In pratica mi sono ispirata a quegli animali in cui le femmine sono disponibili solo durante il calore e nel resto del tempo i maschi si accoppiano tra loro, in questo caso in forma fortemente gerarchizzata.

La trama dei primi libri è più o meno accaduta, ma nel quarto Voldemort non si è fatto vivo e Harry non ha partecipato al tremaghi. Non ci sono minacce incombenti ed i nostri protagonisti sono "solo" degli adolescenti magici alle prese con le proprie turbe ormonali.  
Ovviamente ci sono degli adattamenti per rispettare quanto sopra.

La storia è corale e seguirà vari personaggi e vicende parallelamente.  
Ho fatto questa grafica (va be', parolone, non sono una grafica, diciamo che ho preso delle immagini e le ho messe insieme aggiungendo qualche modifica alla bell'e meglio) per mostrare come immagino quelli che saranno i personaggi principali.

 

 

 

**Omega** **:**    


**Beta :**   


**Alfa :**   


**Ragazze :**   


 

Buona lettura, spero, e grazie se vorrete dare una possibilità a questa storia. Grazie ancora di più se mai vi andasse di lasciarmi un parere, un consiglio, qualcosa.

 


	2. Estate, 1

 

Era una tranquilla e soleggiata domenica estiva. Harry era nell'ingresso di casa Dursley, seduto sull'ultimo gradino delle scale. Aspettava. Erano le undici di mattina e Zia Petunia e zia Clotilde erano ore che si affaccendavano in cucina, a preparare qualche torta a giudicare dal profumo zuccherino. Sua cugina Violet era andata di buon ora alle prove del suo club di teatro, come se le servissero delle lezioni per essere più falsa di quanto già non fosse, mentre Dudley era uscito, già pronto a sfoderare le sue nuove striature da alfa con qualche sfortunato omega, accompagnato dal suo beta Pete.  
Zio Vernon, zio Bob e zio Alfred proprio in quel momento uscirono dalla loro stanza. Harry si alzò subito per liberare le scale, ma non riuscì ad evitare che zio Vernon lo guardasse male: -sempre tra i piedi devi stare tu?  
Harry si morse la lingua per non rispondergli male: non valeva la pena di litigare e tanto se ne stava per andare. -Uhm... che buon profumo- commentò zio Vernon annusando la cucina -vai a vedere se puoi prenderci una fetta di dolce- ordinò a zio Alfred, che scattò quasi fosse una molla in un modo che fece venir da ridere a Harry. Quando gli passò accanto, il ragazzo non poté fare a meno di notare come la sua scia di omega fosse quasi irriconoscibile sotto l'afrore di Vernon che l'aveva impregnato. Era così ogni domenica, poi l'odore dello zio alfa si affievoliva un poco giorno dopo giorno, fino al fine settimana successivo. Quella volta però Harry lo percepì così forte che gli venne da tossire: era qualche giorno che era particolarmente sensibile agli odori. Ma perché la natura ci teneva che fosse informato così vividamente di ogni volta che i suoi zii facevano sesso?  
-E tu portami il giornale, ragazzo!- aggiunse zio Vernon rivolto al nipote. Harry strascicò i piedi di malavoglia fino allo zerbino dove il giornalaio lasciava il quotidiano ogni mattina. Diede un'occhiata alla prima pagina, giusto per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nulla di importante, ma a quanto pare il fatto del giorno era il matrimonio di qualche star. Quando entrò in salotto dovette tossire di nuovo. Zio Vernon si era sfilato le pantofole e i suoi pedi erano in grembo a zio Alfred che gli stava massaggiando le piante. Sul tavolino era stata appena poggiata una bellissima torta e zio Bob se ne stava tagliando una fetta, ma l'odore dei canditi non sembrava affatto sufficiente a coprire gli ormoni dello zio alfa, almeno non nel naso di Harry. Gli veniva quasi da vomitare mentre si costringeva ad avvicinarsi per passare il giornale. Tossì di nuovo, e zio Vernon sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. Un'occhiata strana, quasi lo stesse studiando...  
Harry avrebbe voluto andarsene, ma si costrinse a rimanere giusto per dire: -tra poco vengono a prendermi.  
-Chi?- Chiese zio Bob.  
-I miei amici- disse solo Harry alzando le spalle.  
-Sei sempre così insolente?!- Commentò zio Vernon -se tuo zio ti chiede qualcosa dovresti rispondere come si deve senza giochetti!  
-Gli stessi dell'anno scorso- disse Harry e tutti e tre gli adulti si voltarono verso il camino, evidentemente ricordando la disastrosa visita dei Weasley, iniziata con loro intrappolati nel camino e finita con la lingua di Dudley allungata parecchie decine di centimetri.  
-Spero che questa volta tu gli abbia detto di entrare dall'ingresso come tutte le persone normali!- Commentò zia Petunia, comparsa proprio in quel momento sulla porta con una caraffa piena di tea. Zia Clotilde al suo fianco portava delle tazze.  
-Se lo ricordano che il vostro camino non funziona- disse Harry.  
Tutti lo guardarono malissimo.  
-Ah, certo, il nostro camino “non funziona” perché non è buono per le assurde stranezze dei tuoi amici!- commentò zio Bob sprezzante.  
-Esatto- disse Harry prima di riuscire a trattenersi -per certe cose proprio non va.  
Zio Vernon ringhiò, letteralmente, tanto che Harry fece un passo indietro. Poi però sembrò che l'uomo ci ripensasse, e invece di alzarsi si accomodò meglio sul divano: -Sei grande ormai, non perderò più tempo a cercare di impartirti un'educazione ragazzo, appena ti troverai un alfa ci penserà lui a toglierti quell'atteggiamento strafottente e farti finalmente capire quale è il tuo posto.  
Con quelle parole sembrò aver chiuso l'argomento, mentre con un solo gesto a zio Alfred gli ordinò di servirgli il tea che le loro mogli avevano portato.  
Harry era rimasto lì impalato, senza riuscire a dire altro.  
Quando finalmente riuscì a muovere le gambe uscì dalla stanza. Non sapeva perché, ma le parole dello zio lo avevano colpito molto. Si era già accorto di essere un omega: negli ultimi due giorni l'agglomerato di ghiandole sul lato del suo collo si era reso sempre più visibile, e anche se non era ancora completamente formato era evidente che ci fosse, segno inequivocabile della sua natura. Non capiva però perché questo dovesse cambiare il suo modo di fare. Non sarebbe successo, si disse, no di certo! ...Si passò una mano sul collo stringendo i denti. A ripensarci il sobbalzare di zio Alfred ogni volta che zio Vernon lo chiamava era tutt'altro che divertente.

 

-o-o-

 

Quello stesso giorno Draco Malfoy stava facendo delle riflessioni sorprendentemente simili. Era davanti la grande specchiera della sua camera, con un altro piccolo specchio in mano cercava di vedere meglio il proprio collo, dietro l'orecchio destro, dove si era gonfiata tutta una zona, limitata da un cerchio di puntini grigio-blu, del diametro di circa cinque centimetri. Una O azzurrina, ormai sempre più evidente. Una dannatissima O che lo contrassegnava. O come omega... Lui, Draco Malfoy, un omega! Non era mica giusto!  
Proprio in quel momento si sentì un “toc toc” alla porta, poi sua madre Narcissa entrò prima di aspettare risposta. Draco poggiò lo specchio piccolo con fare indifferente ma sua madre dovette notarlo e quello, unito all'espressione del suo viso, ai capelli studiatamente raccolti di lato per scoprire il collo, dovettero lasciarle ben pochi dubbi su cosa avesse interrotto.  
-Oh tesoro- disse con un sorriso dolce -non stare a preoccuparti.  
Draco Malfoy arricciò il naso, contrariato, mentre tornava a spostare gli occhi da sua madre alla propria immagine nello specchio.  
-Non dovrebbe...- disse in tono lamentoso -io sono di papà Lucius, gli somiglio tantissimo, no?! Lo hai sempre detto tu, che sono sicuramente suo?!  
-Sì è vero, certo, hai il viso simile al suo, anche se sei sempre stato molto più minuto e...  
-Appunto!- continuò il ragazzo -pensavo che sarei cresciuto prima o poi, non che... Non è giusto, dovrei essere alfa come lui!  
La madre gli carezzò i capelli: -Tesoro, non è così diretto, lo sai!  
-Ma io come faccio adesso?! Come farò a scuola e con tutto il resto?!  
-Su, su- disse lei -non è mica una tragedia! Ti troverai un bel branco con un alfa che ti protegga, e tutto continuerà normalmente.  
-Certo!- Esalò il biondino -improvvisamente ho bisogno di essere protetto, così, da un giorno all'altro si gonfiano delle stupide ghiandole e divento improvvisamente incapace di badare a me stesso!

 

-o-o-

 

Harry sentì l'odore prima di vederli. Riconobbe subito quello piacevole e rassicurante di Fred e George, beta in pieno vigore, era quello di sempre anche se quel giorno Harry lo sentiva particolarmente forte e fragrante, e poi c'era quello di Ron, ancora infantile, almeno in parte, a cui si aggiungeva però una nota diversa, nuova... il giovane omega si sentì improvvisamente agitato.  
Dlin Dlon, fece il campanello e il ragazzo saltò su con un balzo.  
-Oh i tuoi amici sanno addirittura suonare il campanello!- Commentò zio Vernon, sarcastico.  
Lo ignorò e andò ad aprire la porta, saltellando.  
La prima a venirgli incontro fu Hermione. Harry non aveva capito ci fosse anche lei ma non era strano: era sempre difficile fiutare le donne quando non erano in calore. Fu contento di vederla e la abbracciò con affetto. Poi anche gli altri si stagliarono sulla soglia. Immaginò di dover ringraziare l'amica perché i tre Weasley passavano in tutto e per tutto come babbani. Fred e George indossavano delle t-shirt con delle scritte colorate e due paia di uguali jeans aderenti, che gli fasciavano i fianchi perfettamente e si sagomavano sul loro pacco in un modo che rese molto difficile per Harry non far cadere lo sguardo lì.  
-Ehilà!- Disse uno dei due muovendo due passi nella stanza. Si fermò alla vista di Harry.  
-Wow! Sei cresciuto eh!- Commentò l'altro gemello, mentre entrambi lo guardavano con una intensità nuova e... Harry arrossì appena quando si rese conto che stavano traendo dei respiri lenti e profondi apposta per lui, ma poi fu distratto da Ron che entrò subito dopo i fratelli. Non appena lo vide Harry non ebbe più alcun dubbio: quell'odore insolito veniva da lui. Era ancora un po' acerbo e mischiato a quello dell'infanzia, ma inconfondibilmente alfa, anche se in un modo molto meno aggressivo e sgradevole rispetto a zio Vernon. Anzi, tutt'altro che sgradevole, si ritrovò a pensare. Anche Ron doveva averlo fiutato perché aveva aperto le braccia per stringerlo ma poi si era irrigidito. Invece di abbracciarlo gli aveva dato una frettolosa pacca sulla spalla, balbettando: -C.ciao.  
Harry si accorse improvvisamente di faticare a sollevare lo sguardo sul viso dell'amico. Le sue guance si imporporarono mentre rispondeva -Ciao- con un gesto del capo che sembrava quasi un inchino.  
Ma che cavolo gli era preso?!  
Invece degli occhi gli guardò il corpo, solo in parte coperto da una canottiera: sembrava essere cresciuto sia in altezza sia in robustezza e sui suoi bicipiti gonfi, sul suo collo, sulle spalle, anche se ancora un po' pallide, si vedevano delle striature arancioni.  
-Ciao Harry!- la voce del signor Weasley giunse dall'auto parcheggiata davanti l'ingresso -butta la valigia nel bagagliaio e partiamo!  
-Sì!- Si riscosse il moro, e tutti e quattro insieme i giovani sollevarono il grosso baule portandolo attraverso il vialetto fino all'auto scassata dei Weasley.  
Harry tornò un attimo all'interno solo per lanciare un: -Allora ciao!- agli zii, e uscì da quella casa che non vedeva l'ora di lasciare ogni anno. Salì in macchina e partirono. Era felice, stava andando alla Tana, dove lo aspettava il resto della famiglia Weasley, era con i suoi amici e...  
Ben presto la macchina iniziò a riempirsi dei loro odori. Harry cercò di ignorarli il più a lungo possibile, ma si sentiva sempre più stordito, mentre cominciava ad inumidirsi tra le gambe. Non sapeva bene cosa significasse, ma il fatto che ci fossero dei corpi vicino a lui, dei corpi profumati, carichi di ormoni, dei corpi maschili che avrebbero potuto... Deglutì. Si morse l'interno delle guance per cercare di scacciare quei pensieri inopportuni. E Ron? Era un alfa, quindi... o comunque, lo stava diventando, ragionò. Che significava? Si chiese, mentre i suoi occhi saettavano sul corpo dell'amico di una vita. I pantaloni non erano aderenti come quelli dei fratelli, ma Harry si scoprì lo stesso a lanciare degli sguardi indiscreti nella direzione del suo cavallo. Era solo curiosità, si disse: agli alfa crescevano molto i genitali, no? Voleva solo sapere come stesse andando al suo amico. Non era perché gli interessasse personalmente, era solo perché si curava di lui...  
Ron tossicchiò piano e Harry si rese conto di cosa stesse facendo. Scosse la testa, cercando di schiarirsi le idee. Distolse lo sguardo voltandosi dall'altro lato, solo per rendersi conto che non fosse per nulla una buona idea. Hermione gli sorrise, il che non era un problema, ma anche George, all'altro lato di Hermione, gli sorrise, e il suo di sorriso era... diverso dal solito in un qualche modo indefinibile. E poi George gli strizzò un occhio e Harry si trovò con il fiato mozzato in gola. Gli stava venendo duro, dannazione, e dietro era sempre più bagnato!  
Tornò a guardare davanti a sé, cercando di mantenersi tranquillo. Sui sedili davanti dell'auto c'erano il signor Weasley e Fred. Harry fissò lo sguardo sullo schienale, sforzandosi di mantenere il respiro fermo. Lo schienale, doveva rimanere concentrato sullo schienale, solo che anche senza spostare lo sguardo gli amici continuavano ad essere lì, negli angoli del suo campo visivo, lì, vicini, dove poteva odorarli e... La nota alfa nell'afrore di Ron stava diventando sempre più marcata, e ben presto non ci fu più nulla di infantile. Harry chiuse gli occhi: cercò di immaginarsi altrove, ma la sensazione di umido tra le proprie gambe era sempre più forte e così la pressione sul suo pacco. L'odore di Ron gli riempiva completamente le narici adesso, era forte e intenso, parlava di esigenze innominabili e dominio e aumentò fino a coprire completamente quello dei parenti.  
Il moro risollevò appena le palpebre e con la coda dell'occhio vide l'amico che stringeva la mano a pugno, sulla sua pelle le striature arancioni erano meno pallide e sembravano gonfie e il cavallo dei suoi jeans, che Harry aveva pensato fosse basso e lento, ora sembrava star per strapparsi. Distolse lo sguardo a forza. George stava guardando fuori dal finestrino ora, con una posa del capo piuttosto rigida, e le mani di Fred si muovevano nervosamente sulla propria stessa coscia. Come sarebbero state quelle mani sulla sua pelle?  
-Come siete silenziosi!- commentò Hermione, in tono innocente -che vi succede?  
-Niente!- Esclamarono Harry, Ron, Fred e George in contemporanea.  
Le voci di tutti e quattro così falsate da rendere assolutamente palese che fosse una bugia.  
-No davvero- disse Hermione facendo scorrere gli sguardi dall'uno all'altro -Che avete tutti quanti?  
Per tutta risposta Ron diede un colpo alla portiera. Forte.  
Hermione gridò: -Ehi!  
Harry anche sobbalzò, e si voltò a guardarlo stupito. Grave errore. Gli occhi di Ron erano infuocati, e lo fissavano come... come...  
-Ok, basta così!- Esclamò il signor Weasley, accostando improvvisamente sul lato della strada, in un posto libero tra le macchine parcheggiate lasciato da un passo carrabile -si precipitò giù dalla vettura aprendo la portiera di dietro e afferrando il figlio più piccolo per un braccio -ora tu scendi dall'auto signorino.  
Ron oppose resistenza un attimo, con un basso ringhio, poi suo padre ebbe la meglio. Una volta uscito all'aria fresca sembrò tornare più tranquillo.  
Il signor Weasley si affacciò dalla portiera, sorridendo ad Harry: -ascolta, è meglio che tu venga sul sedile davanti...- aggiunse in tono gentile.  
Gli porse un braccio e Harry lo afferrò d'istinto, quasi aggrappandosi a lui. L'odore di Alfa del signor Weasley era buono e solido e... Ma ovviamente era molto meno intenso di quello del figlio, perché era un uomo adulto e controllato. E soprattutto una volta fuori dall'abitacolo, l'aria fresca dissolse almeno un poco quella nube di ormoni che gli aveva ottuso i sensi e Harry sbatté le palpebre.  
-Ehi amico- disse Ron timidamente -scusa.  
Harry provò a sorridergli in risposta, anche se continuava a trovare davvero difficile sollevare gli occhi su di lui.  
-Non...- disse -non è stata tutta colpa tua... anche io...  
Nel frattempo il signor Weasley aveva aperto anche l'altro lato dell'auto per far spostare Fred dietro vicino a George.  
-Non volevo far niente...- disse Ron.  
-Oh, io sì invece, vorrei proprio- fece Fred ammiccante. Il signor Weasley gli diede uno scappellotto dietro la nuca e lo spinse a sedersi in auto.  
-Ok- disse poi ai due giovani -se ce la fate a rientrare ripartiamo...  
Harry e Ron annuirono e si risedettero in macchina, questa volta Harry prese posto accanto al guidatore, nell'angolo opposto rispetto a Ron.  
-Tenete tutti i finestrini aperti- disse ancora il padre dei suoi amici.  
Ripartirono.  
-Era una cosa ormonale?- chiese Hermione dopo poco -è stato questo?  
-Miseriaccia!- esclamò Ron e Harry fu contento di sentire che avesse un tono più fermo, quasi divertito -Come è possibile che voi donne non vi accorgiate di niente?  
-Di cosa?- Chiese Hermione in tono accondiscendente.  
Ron sbuffò, e George rispose: -La scia da omega di Harry aveva riempito tutta la macchina.  
-Non era mica solo il mio di odore che si sentiva!- Protestò il moretto.  
-Oh- commentò la ragazza -Sei un omega Harry?  
Tutti i Weasley risero, per la stranezza di sentir Hermione chiedere qualcosa che agli altri risultava ovvia.  
Harry arrossì: -Be', a quanto pare sì.  
-Oh sì è vero- fece Hermione che si era sporta a guardarlo da in mezzo agli schienali dei sedili: -ti si vede il segno sul collo.  
-Già...- Il moro si grattò lì, imbarazzato.  
-E invece tu Ron sei alfa giusto?  
-Eh già. Un piccolo alfa un po' troppo focoso che deve imparare meglio a controllarsi, eh?!- fece il signor Weasley in tono in parte di rimprovero ma anche orgoglioso, guardando il figlio dallo specchietto retrovisore.  
Ron per tutta risposta arrossì sulle orecchie.

Dopo un'oretta di viaggio, arrivarono finalmente alla tana. Harry scese nel verde, e sentì subito un bouquet di odori assalirlo, da quello dell'erba a quello del cibo che la signora Weasley stava preparando in cucina, passando per quello di un gatto che girava da qualche parte e quello dei tre gufi di casa, e ovviamente quello di persone, varie persone diverse, che sul momento non riusciva a distinguere. Ron, Fred e George corsero in casa dicendo qualcosa sul cibo, ma Harry titubò, timoroso di allontanarsi dal signor Weasley.  
Charlie, il fratello maggiore di Ron, era uscito dalla porta per accoglierli. Man mano che si avvicinava Harry sentì il suo afrore sempre più distintamente. Le sue note alfa erano meno pacate di quelle del padre, ma più mature e complete di quelle di Ron. Di istinto si portò una mano sul collo, sul segno circolare che stava diventando sempre più viola e nitido sulla sua pelle ambrata.  
-Ciao pa', come è andato il viaggio?  
-Abbastanza bene, anche se abbiamo un piccolo problema- disse, con un cenno del capo verso di Harry che si stava fissandosi la punta delle scarpe.  
-Oh ciao Harry! Come stai?  
Il giovane omega cercò di sollevare gli occhi su Charlie, ma gli si mozzò il fiato in gola e la voce gli uscì in un soffio: -Io abbastanza bene, grazie.  
-Sì, ce la siamo cavata senza problemi- Continuò Arthur -ma non credo sia stata una buona idea preparare il letto ad Harry in camera di Ron...  
-No immagino di no... Dovremo spostarlo...  
-Ma dove?  
-Mamma!- Gridò Charlie, tornando verso la casa.  
-Mi spiace creare problemi...- disse Harry.  
Arthur tornò a rivolgersi verso di lui, sorridendogli dolce: -Non dire stupidaggini! Non è certo colpa tua!  
Harry chinò la testa. Stava diventando fastidioso quanto spesso gli veniva da farlo.  
-Mi spiace solo di non saper bene cosa consigliarti Harry. Non c'è nessun omega in questa famiglia e non siamo molto attrezzati.

 

-o-o-

 

-Harry...- La voce di Ron arrivò alle sue spalle.  
Il moro stava sistemando le proprie cose ma si voltò di scatto, vedendo l'amico che entrava nella soffitta dove era stato spostato il suo letto.  
-Come mai sei qui?- Chiese, nervoso.  
-No, Harry, io volevo solo essere sicuro che tu... Stamattina in macchina io... Non volevo davvero saltarti addosso, lo sai vero? Cioè, ci ho pensato, sì, ma non era... non ero... io...  
Era arrossito fino a far scomparire completamente le lentiggini nel rossore delle sue guance.  
Harry sorrise: -E' stato lo stesso per me- disse in tono rassicurante.  
-Sì... cioè è che non mi aspettavo che...  
-Siamo stati presi in contropiede- annuì Harry -per me è tutto nuovo io... non so ancora gestire bene questa cosa della scia e...  
-Hai un buon odore- disse Ron, e arrossì di nuovo.  
Harry rimase preso in contropiede, non seppe cosa dire, e l'altro continuò: -E cavolo, sei carino, non... me ne ero mai accorto prima. Insomma, sei attraente, ma...  
-Ron!- Disse Harry, spaventato. Gli sembrava che l'odore dell'altro, che fino a quel momento era rimasto molto contenuto, stesse aumentando di nuovo.  
Il rosso fece un passo indietro, vedendo Harry con le mani avanti: -Oh miseriaccia Harry, è quello che sto dicendo!- Disse in tono deciso: -Tu sei attraente, non è che non... ma non voglio provarci con te, ok? Non voglio che cambi niente tra noi per colpa di questi dannati ormoni.  
Harry sorrise: -Già, neanche io... Cioè, sei un bel ragazzo e il tuo odore è... però... sei il mio migliore amico e non vorrei...  
Ron sorrise a propria volta: -Si dice sempre che l'amicizia tra alfa e omega sia impossibile ma, sì, ecco io vorrei provarci davvero.  
Harry annuì: -Amici- disse in tono solenne.  
-Amici- ripeté Ron.  
Si abbracciarono.  
Ron dovette piegarsi un po' per raggiungere l'altezza di Harry, lo strinse e il suo volto era di fianco al suo, il naso tra i suoi capelli, e quello di Harry sulla spalla di Ron.  
E' proprio vero che aveva un buon odore, ed era così solido e forte. Le mani dell'alfa si strinsero intorno a lui, e le sue dita scivolarono lungo la sua schiena mentre gli si strofinava sul collo e...  
-Ron!- disse Harry, provando a divincolarsi.  
-Harry!- Ron si allontanò di scatto -No, questo... io...  
-Questo è proprio il genere di cose cui dobbiamo stare attenti da ora in poi, vero?  
-Harry! Ron!- La voce di Hermione sembrava affannata, la ragazza aveva salito le scale di corsa e spalancò la porta della soffitta di slancio.  
-Che c'è?  
Hermione riprese fiato: -tua madre mi ha chiesto di darvi cinque minuti e poi salire- spiegò.  
Harry e Ron arrossirono e sorrisero insieme.  
La ragazza si lasciò cadere sul letto di Harry, osservandoli. Sembravano entrambi felici ma un po' imbarazzati.  
-Quindi...- iniziò dopo un attimo -vi siete messi insieme?  
-NO!- dissero i ragazzi all'unisono.  
-Oh- fece lei, un po' sorpresa -però vi piacete...  
-No, meglio di no- fece Ron. Si grattò dietro la nuca, un po' imbarazzato, e Harry si sentì la bocca inaridire alla vista del guizzare dei suoi muscoli e della sua ascella odorosa. Ron si voltò, rendendosi conto di come l'odore dell'omega stesse cambiando e si rimise composto, allontanandosi di un passo mormorando:  
-Scusa Harry.  
-Meglio non cambiare le cose- disse il moro, sbattendo le palpebre e tornando a guardare la ragazza.  
-Siamo troppo amici- confermò il rosso.  
Il volto di Hermione si indurì: -Oh, capisco, certo.  
-Ron voleva dire che io e lui non siamo fatti l'uno per l'altro da quel punto di vista- fece Harry, desolato.  
-Infatti, anche se gli ormoni complicano le cose, non sono certo un animale, l'amicizia è amicizia e posso mantenerla senza dover fare altro- insistette Ron.  
-Già, sarebbe solo una complicazione- commentò la ragazza, alzandosi dal letto di Harry -be', buonanotte.  
Ron la guardò andare via con viso attonito: -E' una mia impressione o era strana?  
-Oh Ron!- fece Harry scuotendo la testa.  
-Che c'è?  
-Non hai capito che sono anni che ti viene dietro, e tu le hai praticamente detto di non voler avere storie con i tuoi amici?  
-Ma che dici Harry!- fece Ron -... credi?- Chiese dopo un attimo.  
-Come fai a non essertene accorto?!  
Ron si lasciò cadere sul letto, la testa fra le mani -Come facevo a pensarci? Al suo calore mancano mesi!  
-E pensi che sceglierebbe all'ultimo?- fece Harry.  
Ron si morse un labbro: -Ma l'anno scorso lo ha speso con quel Krum... e Pavel, Ilia, Radoslav e Kiril- aggiunse in fretta un attimo dopo, ricordandosi i discorsi di lei su come fosse sbagliata e sessista l'abitudine di riferirsi ad un branco nominando solo l'alfa.  
-Tu non avevi ancora sviluppato Ron! E loro quest'anno non saranno mica in giro.  
-Miseriaccia! Io non volevo mica... rifiutarla.  
-Lo spero bene, saresti un vero idiota! Sareste perfetti insieme!  
Ron arrossì: -Tu credi? ...Be', io... ci penserò- disse, cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo grattandosi di nuovo il retro della testa -ora è meglio che vada a dormire, buona notte Harry.  
-Buona notte- rispose il moro con un piccolo inchino.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Estate, 2

 

 

Blaise Zabini si svegliò quella mattina con l'odore del latte di cocco e del mare. Adorava l'estate!  
Sua madre aveva ereditato dal suo quarto marito una villa su quell'isola e Blaise era davvero convinto che quello fosse il posto più bello del mondo. Il clima dei tropici, i bagni, il surf, le serate ad ascoltare musica fino a tardi, i risvegli nel sole... In quel momento in Gran Bretagna era sera e buio, davanti a sé invece si prospettava una giornata incantevole. Si stiracchiò sorridendo.  
Aveva davvero fame! Mosso dall'odore invitante della colazione si alzò dal letto, infilò la vestaglia frettolosamente e scese al piano di sotto, attraversò il salone e uscì in veranda dove sua madre sedeva sorseggiando una bibita e guardando l'orizzonte.  
-Buon giorno- la salutò Blaise, mentre sentiva lo stomaco borbottare alla vista del cibo che imbandiva la tavola.  
-Buon giorno tesoro...  
Il ragazzo si avventò su una frittella al bacon, divorandola in pochi bocconi. Si versò un bicchiere di latte di cocco trangugiandolo.  
-Sei tutto spettinato- commentò la donna, passandogli la mano tra la massa di capelli ricci in quel momento insolitamente informe.  
-Mi preparo dopo- mugugnò Blaise la frittella tra i denti.  
-Ehi!- la madre gli diede un buffetto sulla mano -non si parla mentre si mastica!  
Il ragazzo mandò giù: -Scusa- disse poi -sembra tutto così buono! E questa frutta!- aggiunse sporgendosi a prendere un pomo della passione e portandoselo al viso, annusandolo intensamente -Mhm... che profumo!  
In quel momento la madre lo vide: dei segni bruniti sul collo interrompevano la liscia superficie color caffellatte che era la pelle del figlio, un po' sotto l'orecchio sinistro. Erano disposti regolarmente a creare un cerchio.  
-Oh tesoro!- esclamò, allungando una mano dalle dita lunghe e inanellate verso di lui, gli scostò un riccio per vedere meglio.  
-Che succede?  
I polpastrelli della madre erano freschi contro la sua pelle e si posero lì carezzandogli il collo. Per un attimo il ragazzo fu perplesso, poi si alzò di scatto, portandosi a propria volta una mano lì. Sentiva la pelle un po' ruvida in quel punto... Rientrò in casa precipitandosi al primo specchio disponibile, nell'ingresso principale.  
Sua madre lo seguì e lo vide fermarsi ad osservarsi. Per un po' calò il silenzio, lei rimase in disparte sotto l'arco che li aveva condotti lì attraverso il salone, il ragazzo si passò un dito lungo tutto il segno, non disse nulla, continuava a guardarsi.  
La donna si avvicinò, carezzandogli i capelli e abbracciandolo da dietro:  
-Ehi! Come ti senti?  
Blaise guardò sua madre nel riflesso dello specchio un attimo, poi tornò a guardare il proprio collo: -Non lo so...- disse pensieroso.  
-Non c'è niente di male ad essere un omega, lo sai, anzi è una cosa buona, piacciono a tutti.  
-Lo so che non c'è niente di male, grazie tante!- Fece Blaise, brusco -non capisco perché hai sentito il bisogno di dirlo.  
-Ma no, era solo per...- lei gli sorrise, e gli passò una mano ad arruffargli di più i capelli -Sei un così bel ragazzo... avrai molti pretendenti e... devi solo stare attento- aggiunse.  
Blaise sbuffò.

 

-o-o-

 

Draco pensava che suo padre Lucius dovesse essere molto deluso dal fatto che suo figlio fosse un omega, se non altro perché non avrebbe portato avanti il cognome della famiglia visto che, anche se avesse avuto dei figli questi avrebbero preso il cognome del suo alfa. Be', questo era inevitabile anche se fosse stato un beta, visto che un alfa dava il suo cognome anche a tutti i mariti e le mogli del proprio branco, ma era una magra consolazione. Lucius non aveva detto niente, non aveva fatto un solo commento da quando la situazione di Draco si era resa evidente.  
Toc toc, bussarono alla porta della sua stanza.  
-Cucù!- La testa di Rodolphus fece capolino oltre la soglia. Draco lo guardò malissimo.  
-Che c'è papà?- Chiese in tono svogliato. Il suo padre omega negli ultimi giorni era venuto spesso a cercare di parlargli, aveva provato a dargli consigli, a convincerlo che non era una cosa brutta, che lui dopotutto era felicissimo della sua vita che... Draco non lo sopportava più.  
Questa volta però Rodolphus disse solo: -Che fai ancora così, sono arrivati gli ospiti!  
-Cosa? Chi?- Draco sbarrò gli occhi.  
-Non ricordi? Oggi venivano a cena i Goyle e i Tiger.  
Draco si lasciò sfuggire un gemito disperato.  
-Ehi, che c'è?- Chiese il padre -Rivedi i tuoi amici, non sei contento?  
-Li vedo... così?- Piagnucolò Draco, indicando il proprio collo con un gesto di insofferenza.  
Rodolphus gli diede un buffetto gentile -Su, su, non potrai mica nasconderglielo per sempre no, tanto vale toglierti il pensiero.  
-Ma che diranno, io...- Draco si coprì la faccia con le mani. La verità era che era stato un po' il capetto dei suoi amici, aveva sempre trattato Vincent e Gregory in maniera decisa, autoritaria perfino, come... come... be' un alfa. Cosa avrebbero detto ora, scoprendo che era diventato un omega?  
Purtroppo non ci fu verso: non poteva darsi malato, doveva andare.  
Si passò una mano fra i capelli davanti lo specchio e seguì il padre giù per le scale, nervoso.

  
-o-o-

 

La prima cosa che Neville aveva sentito era stata il prurito. Sulle prime aveva pensato che fosse solo la pelle infastidita da quell'estate particolarmente calda, ma in pochi giorni era diventato sempre più forte e la pelle si stava arrossando sulle braccia, sul collo, sui fianchi, sulle gambe... allora aveva ipotizzato una qualche irritazione e in effetti non aveva proprio preso in considerazione altro. Certo, era in piena pubertà e a rigor di logica avrebbe dovuto essere pronto e curioso di cogliere un segnale di quale potesse essere il suo sviluppo. In questo avrebbe potuto considerare un indizio il fatto che fosse cresciuto abbastanza negli ultimi due anni e che i suoi muscoli sembrassero improvvisamente reagire al minimo allenamento, irrobustendosi e gonfiandosi con facilità... Ma in realtà non ci aveva mai veramente pensato: era troppo poco minuto e grazioso per poter essere un omega, quindi da qualche parte dentro la sua testa aveva dato per scontato di essere un beta, ovvero che non sarebbe cambiato affatto, ma non ci si era soffermato più di tanto. Di certo non aveva mai pensato di poter essere un alfa, insomma, era... lui!  
-Nonna!- Aveva gridato scendendo le scale per trovarla in cucina -Nonna non ce la faccio più!- si lamentò continuando a grattarsi -Devo avere qualcosa, mi sa che tocca chiamare un guaritore.  
-Cos'hai?  
-Sarà un'allergia o qualcosa del genere- rispose il ragazzo, mostrandole la pelle del braccio.  
La donna gli prese il polso, avvicinando gli occhi al suo braccio per vederci meglio -intendi questo arrossamento a strisce?  
-Sì, prude da morire! Ed è ovunque!  
Lei sorrise: -Be' dal medimago ci andiamo comunque per un controllo, ma non è un'allergia o altro, stai solo sviluppando.  
Neville spalancò gli occhi: -Sviluppando?- chiese, come se non avesse capito.  
-Ma certo!- Disse lei -Sono ancora confuse, ma sono le striature che si formano!  
-Le striature?- Ripeté ancora Neville, nello stesso tono inebetito.  
-Il mio ometto che diventa grande!- sua nonna lo abbracciò forte mentre il ragazzo continuava a non saper cosa dire.

 

-o-o-

  
L'odore degli ospiti era fuso a quello dei familiari e del cibo, e Draco si sentì davvero girare la testa mentre entrava nel salone dove l'elfo stava finendo di apparecchiare la cena. Gli altri stavano aspettando chiacchierando, chi sui divani, chi in piedi.  
Lucius si voltò a guardarlo con severità: -Sei in ritardo- Disse solo.  
-Scusa- rispose Draco, con la gola chiusa.  
Aveva l'impressione che tutti lo stessero guardando, studiando, notando che fosse un omega, che...  
-Ciao!- Gli fece Gregory, muovendosi dal lato del suo fratellino e venendogli incontro.  
-Ciao...- rispose Draco, cercando di suonare il più normale possibile, come se vederlo non gli facesse alcun effetto, come se il suo odore rotondo e armonioso di beta non gli stesse facendo un effetto molto diverso dal solito, come se nessun pensiero inopportuno si fosse affacciato nella sua mente appena l'altro si era avvicinato: -Come stai?  
-Bene!- Disse l'amico -Con i miei siamo andati a visitare una vigna in Francia che...- Draco non riuscì ad ascoltare altro del racconto delle vacanze estive dell'amico.  
Percepì la presenza di Vincent dietro di lui prima di tutto come una sensazione. Era, era... Per Merlino! Perché la sorte doveva essere così tanto meschina? Passi per Gregory che era un beta, ma perché Vincent doveva essere un alfa, cazzo!  
-Ciao Draco.  
Cercando di non far notare niente dei propri pensieri (già era brutto senza fargli sapere quanto fosse sconvolto dalla cosa) il biondino si voltò verso l'amico con il volto più impassibile che riuscì. Ma non fu in grado di mantenerlo a lungo di fronte a Vincent... era... era... enorme. Sia lui che Gregory erano sempre stati più alti e robusti di Draco, ma adesso sembrava davvero immenso. Indossava una tunica con i bottoni, che erano tesi sui suoi pettorali più gonfi che mai. Dal colletto, sul collo, spiccavano dei segni lunghi e appuntiti color viola.  
Gli sorrise e Draco rimase lì, un po' imbambolato, senza sapere cosa dire. Odiava tutto quello! Odiava sentirsi così fragile come si stava sentendo, e odiava che Vincent avesse un sorriso tanto smagliante. Per alcuni secondi rimasero così, senza dire nulla, senza pensare nulla. Erano uno di fronte all'altro e sembrava non vi fosse nulla oltre loro due, i loro corpi, i loro odori. Lo sguardo di Vincent che lo osservava, e Draco ne era consapevole con un'intensità tutta nuova anche se non stava più ricambiando: non se ne rese conto subito, ma ad un certo punto notò come stesse guardando più che altro i piedi dell'alfa che il suo viso, e che l'idea di sollevare il capo gli sembrasse del tutto innaturale.  
-Se vogliamo andare a sederci...- Disse qualcuno e Draco sbatté le palpebre, quasi uscendo da una trance.  
-Sì...- Disse, senza voltarsi verso chi aveva parlato, invece fece una specie di inchino verso Vincent come a mo di saluto, prima di allontanarsi da lui anche solo di pochi passi.  
Ma che cazzo gli era preso?! Si disse un attimo dopo, mentre il suo cervello ricominciava a girare.  
Furono serviti gli antipasti, e poi la portata principale, e Draco mangiò tutto in silenzio. L'odore e il sapore del cibo aiutò un po' a distrarlo, ma una parte di lui continuava ad essere tesa: c'erano tre alfa non della sua famiglia intorno a quel tavolo e le loro fragranze gli solleticavano il naso. Sentiva una fastidiosa sensazione di umidore tra le gambe e una specie di formicolio per tutta la schiena. Più di tutti, ovviamente, reagiva all'odore di Vincent, che era il più vicino e quello con l'aroma più vivace.  
Il suo amico stava raccontando di essersi iscritto ad un corso di vela quell'estate, ed era molto appassionato nel riportare cosa aveva imparato. Draco era certo non gli importasse del suo resoconto sui nomi delle corde, che non si chiamavano corde, ma il suono della sua voce era...  
Gregory, dall'altro lato di Draco, si sporse un po' davanti a lui per ascoltare meglio Vincent raccontare, apparentemente interessatissimo, e il biondino si trovò con il viso a pochi centimetri dai suoi capelli. Certo il suo aroma di beta era meno stordente di quello di un alfa, ma molto gustoso, pensò, non riuscendo a trattenersi dal prenderne un forte respiro. Se ne pentì un attimo dopo, quando si rese conto che l'umido tra le sue gambe stava aumentando.  
Gregory dovette percepirne l'aroma perché si voltò a guardarlo ed era arrossito. Draco si ritrasse contro lo schienale, sentendosi umiliato: perché diamine doveva perdere così il controllo? L'amico sorrideva, le guance paonazze, e poi sollevò gli occhi verso Vincent. L'alfa si era interrotto e ora stava guardando a propria volta un Draco sempre più intimorito. Lo fissò intensamente e trasse un respiro profondo, volontariamente allusivo.  
-Ragazzi siamo a tavola!- La voce del padre alfa di Greg li richiamò alla compostezza e Draco sospirò di sollievo.  
Non durò molto, tuttavia. Servirono il dolce, una torta di carote guarnita con panna, e aveva ancora in bocca l'ultimo boccone quando sentì una mano di Vincent posarsi sul suo braccio.  
-Andiamo a fare un giro!- disse quello, e il suo tono suonò così categorico che Draco si trovò in piedi prima di aver deciso.  
Anche qualcun altro si stava alzando, finita la cena, e nessuno badò a loro, così Vincent, Gregory e Draco uscirono dalla sala da pranzo: un lungo corridoio li condusse oltre due salotti, fino ad arrivare ad una piccola hall secondaria, dove si apriva uno degli ingressi al giardino sul retro della villa.  
Vincent si fermò.  
Anche Gregory si fermò, ed entrambi stavano fissando il biondino adesso, che si sentì come rimpicciolire. Fino a quel momento quei due erano stati i suoi scagnozzi, le sue spalle, i suoi bracci destri, quel giorno invece i loro sguardi erano diventati così... predatòri... Draco deglutì. Gli altri due si avvicinarono di più, i loro odori lo confondevano, rotondo e succulento quello del beta, aromatico e prepotente quello dell'alfa. L'omega sentiva una strana sensazione nello stomaco, ma non voleva essere succube degli ormoni. Si voltò verso la porta finestra:  
-Non dovevamo fare un giro? Usciamo nel parco!  
Un attimo dopo però si sentì trattenere per un braccio. Vincent gli aveva stretto le dita intorno al polso. Dita calde, quasi roventi, lo strattonarono con decisione, facendolo voltare e tornare indietro.  
-Cosa fai!- Esclamò Draco, sconvolto -Come osi?- Aggiunse, guardando l'altro con sfida. Di solito i suoi sguardi gelavano, quella volta però gli occhi di fuoco di Vincent sembrarono scioglierlo e dopo neanche un paio di secondi Draco scoprì che quella sfida non riusciva proprio a vincerla. Chinò il capo. L'odore dell'altro stava crescendo ad ondate, notò, sempre più intenso, e Draco sentì ancora la sensazione di umido tra le proprie gambe, in risposta. Poi le dita lasciarono la presa e per un momento folle il biondino pensò che il suo polso fosse fastidiosamente vuoto e freddo nell'aria. Scosse la testa, cercando di schiarirsi le idee. Fece un passo indietro, esitante, mente cercava di non respirare.  
-Io penso sia meglio rimanere qui- disse l'alfa, molto semplicemente -e tu Greg?  
-E' una buona idea.  
-Ok- replicò Draco -restate pure qui, vado a fare un giro da solo- e si voltò di nuovo.  
Fece un paio di passi.  
-Fermo!- La voce di Vincent suonò così autoritaria che Draco non riuscì ad evitare di obbedire. Fu solo un attimo, poi scosse la testa. Non poteva essere così ridicolo per la miseria! Riprese a camminare.  
Un attimo dopo l'amico aveva fatto un balzo e lo aveva afferrato, questa volta con entrambe le mani sulle braccia subito sotto le spalle.  
-Ti ho detto di fermarti- ringhiò nel suo orecchio.  
-E quindi? Non devo mica fare tutto quello che mi dici!- Sputò Draco tra i denti, provando vagamente a divincolarsi. Le mani di Vincent lo strinsero di più e il biondino si trovò a gemere, in parte di dolore, in parte... Merlino, l'odore dell'alfa era così fragrante! Il proprio membro pulsò, e così la propria apertura.  
-Ma come, non hai sempre detto che siamo una squadra, che facciamo le cose insieme... e proprio ora ci vorrebbe lasciar soli, ma ti pare giusto Greg?  
Il beta ridacchiò in risposta e si avvicinò.  
Draco cercò debolmente di divincolarsi, ma non riusciva a sentirsi padrone di sé. Il corpo di Vincent gli si premette contro da dietro, le sue mani continuavano a stringerlo e Draco sentiva il proprio corpo sempre più sciolto, le mutande dovevano essersi completamente bagnate ormai, mentre la sua erezione pulsava e la sua testa... Merlino la sua testa continuava a girare!  
Gregory gli si avvicinò, fino quasi a sfiorarlo a propria volta. Non aveva più aria, c'erano solo i due amici: Vincent, che quasi lo sollevò di peso tenendolo tra le braccia e sul suo petto solido, immobile e fermo per Gregory, che gli si spinse contro da davanti e gli strofinò il volto sul collo.  
-Non andartene- sospirò il beta sulla pelle della sua gola facendolo rabbrividire -sei così bello, odori così di buono...  
Gli slacciò i primi due bottoni del colletto e gli baciò dolcemente la clavicola sinistra, subito sotto il gonfiore circolare, le sue dita gli carezzarono i fianchi attraverso la stoffa, leggere e gentili, mentre quelle di Vincent continuavano a premersi nella sua carne.  
Draco si accorse di star mugolando quando ormai doveva essere già da un po' che lo faceva.  
-Che succede?- La voce di Lucius gli raggelò il sangue.  
Gregory si allontanò da lui con un balzo, e un attimo dopo anche Vincent scostò le mani e si scansò di un passo. Draco barcollò, instabile sulle gambe, e si massaggiò le braccia dove era stato stretto, guardando di sguincio il padre che era appena sbucato da un corridoio laterale.  
-Non stavamo facendo nulla di male signor Malfoy- disse Vincent.  
Lucius lo fulminò con una sola occhiata.  
Gregory intervenne, con voce un po' concitata: -Ci stavamo solo annusando un po', è normale visto che sono cambiate un bel po' di cose dall'ultima volta che ci eravamo visti, no? Ma non abbiamo fatto niente di più glielo assicuro!  
-Ah no certo, non avete fatto niente di più fin'ora, ma se non fossi intervenuto io, come pensavi di procedere signor Tiger?- Chiese Lucius, squadrando il giovane alfa in un modo che sembrò farlo rimpicciolire.  
-In nessun modo...  
Lucius continuava a guardarlo con occhi sfidanti, serio: -Se sento il tuo odore addosso a mio figlio prima che ti abbia dato il permesso di stare con lui, giuro che vengo a trovarti e ti sgozzo- Tiger chinò il capo. Il padre ne sembrò soddisfatto, perché continuò in tono più conciliante -Bene, è meglio che diate una calmata ai vostri ormoni ora- disse, con voce molto più amichevole e leggera, quindi visto che i due ragazzi erano ancora lì, aggiunse: -Su, filate via!  
Vincent e Gregory corsero lungo il corridoio, e Draco rimase solo con il padre. Lucius non disse nulla per un minuto intero, guardando fuori nel giardino illuminato dal sole.  
Infine sospirò: -Il mio bambino sta crescendo, eh?  
-Papà io...- Iniziò a giustificarsi il biondino, ma non fece in tempo ad aggiungere nient'altro.  
-E' naturale e devo farmene una ragione vero?  
-Ti giuro che non volevo...  
Lucius gli sorrise. Erano settimane che non gli sorrideva. Draco si sentì gli occhi diventare lucidi e ammutolì.  
L'uomo continuò: -Lo so come è da giovani, sei tutto pieno di ormoni, ti sembra di non riuscire a ragionare. Il tuo corpo chiede di essere sottomesso e posseduto, lo immagino, e...  
-Io non volevo- ripeté Draco.  
-E' la natura... Però non subito. Sei un ragazzo giudizioso, Draco, e so che mi posso fidare di te- il figlio sorrise timidamente in segno di gratitudine per il complimento, ma poi il padre continuò: -E in effetti ammetto che Vincent sia una buona scelta: è fidato, vi conoscete da tempo, i suoi genitori sono gente di saldi principi purosangue, e così anche Gregory... Tuttavia, ti chiedo di prenderti un po' di tempo, fare le cose con calma e aspettare. Non c'è davvero fretta, e...  
-Io non voglio essere sottomesso da Vince, né da nessuno!- Scandì Draco, chiaramente -era solo...- già, cos'era?  
Lucius lo guardò storto: -Va bene, ti ho detto che mi fido di te, ma non puoi pensare di scampare alle raccomandazioni di un genitore. Farete le cose per gradi, e promettimi che quando deciderete di andare oltre, ne parleremo prima.  
-Non c'è niente di cui parlare!  
Lucius gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, e si allontanò.  
Draco rimase lì, con la testa piena di pensieri. Quindi suo padre... lui... era già rassegnato, così? Già era pronto a pensarlo appartenere a qualcuno presto o tardi e valutava come... come accasarlo?! L'idea fu come un pugno nello stomaco.

 

-o-o-

 

“ _Egregio e illustrissimo signor Theodore Nott_ ” iniziava la lettera. Era uno scherzo, ovviamente: Blaise trovava spiritoso fare saluti esageratamente formali quando si scrivevano. L'altro sospettava che fosse perché trovasse imbarazzante dover pensare seriamente a come chiamarlo. “Carissimo”? Addirittura “Mio amato”?  
“ _ho una notizia importante oggi! Forse già immagini quale possa essere? Ebbene, ho sviluppato ed è venuto fuori che sono un omega. E' proprio vero quello che dicono, che senti le cose in modo diverso. Non puoi capire! Mi sono svegliato e ogni odore, ogni sapore, sembrava come nuovo e meraviglioso. E poi gli altri ragazzi! Ho fatto una passeggiata oggi e... cavolo, non mi ero mai accorto che il mondo fosse un posto così sexy!_  
_Che poi non so, ho scritto “non puoi capire” ma magari in questi giorni hai sviluppato anche tu. Mi saprai dire nelle prossime lettere._  
_Ho anche assaggiato un liquore al melone. Ottimo! Ah, e sto imparando a surfare sempre meglio._  
_Baci baci,_  
_Blaise._ ”  
Theodore lesse quelle parole due volte, passandosi una mano su una ciocca dei lunghi capelli biondi, pensieroso. Blaise era un omega.  
Un omega?  
Blaise era un omega!  
Si alzò e corse verso uno specchio, fissandosi il collo per controllare che non ci fosse niente. Non c'era. Guardò più da vicino: neanche un piccolo alone ancora poco formato. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
Quell'estate si era tormentato molto all'idea. Lui e Blaise stavano insieme già dall'anno prima. Insieme, oddio, non è che si fossero mai promessi nulla, ma diciamo che avevano passato pomeriggi interi a parlare e poi pomeriggi interi a baciarsi e dopo ancora pomeriggi interi a toccarsi e... Il fatto è che entrambi avevano ancora un fisico abbastanza esile e le possibilità che uno dei due diventasse un alfa erano davvero poche. Che uno dei due fosse diventato un omega poteva essere ottimo, ovviamente, ma se lo fossero diventati entrambi...? Si sarebbero dovuti lasciare! Lui non mostrava ancora segni di cambiamento, ma purtroppo non era ancora detto. Chiuse gli occhi... Se invece fosse davvero rimasto così, un beta, mentre Blaise... Come era cambiato? Cercò di immaginarselo con il segno sul collo, profumato d'ormoni... con... L'idea di una apertura calda, piena di fluidi vellutati, si formò nella sua mente. Era un buon segno il fatto che trovasse eccitante l'idea? Se fosse rimasto davvero beta e avesse potuto...  
Il nero non era stato mai chiaro sui suoi sentimenti ma Theo... Da parte sua non voleva proprio che finisse, ne era certo.

 

-o-o-

 

Harry non riuscì proprio a prendere sonno. La testa gli turbinava di pensieri e la maggioranza erano ben poco raccontabili. Le mani di Ron sulla sua schiena, i corpi scattanti di Fred e George, slanciati, tonici e uguali, lo sguardo di Charlie, la voce fonda del signor Weasley... gli davano delle sensazioni difficili da contenere. Ora che era solo al buio continuava a pensarci.  
Non sapeva esattamente cosa volesse ma sentiva come un vuoto nel suo corpo ed era... assordante. Una mano scese oltre l'orlo del pigiama. Il suo uccello era durissimo e scottava, ma la mano scese ancora più giù, dietro le palle tese. La sua apertura continuava a strillare silenziosamente nel suo cervello, intimandogli di trovare qualcuno che la riempisse. Be', qualcuno non c'era e il ragazzo provò a porci le dita sopra. Era viscida, ovviamente, e pulsava. Dopo un attimo di esitazione spinse un po' con la punta del medio e la sentì scivolare, quasi aspirata dall'apertura bagnata. Un brivido gli corse lungo il corpo a partire da quel punto. Gli sembrava che la mucosa lì dentro fosse attraversata da un formicolio a contatto con il suo polpastrello e avrebbe voluto esplorare con più calma. Si era già masturbato, negli anni precedenti, prima di scoprirsi omega: nei primi anni di pubertà tutti i ragazzini apparivano come beta e solo dopo si differenziavano, intanto però il pene già cominciava a funzionare perfettamente. Toccarsi lì dietro tuttavia era un'assoluta novità per Harry. Quel desiderio di riempimento era un'assoluta novità per Harry. Sfregò il polpastrello all'inizio del suo canale, sentendo la pelle pizzicare, poi provò ad andare più affondo. La sua mente intanto continuava a rimbalzare tra i membri della famiglia Weasley con pensieri vaghi ma comunque inopportuni... Tra tutti però qualcuno sembrava meno inopportuno di altri. Strinse gli occhi e scartò Arthur, Ron e Charlie, uno troppo grande, uno troppo imbarazzante e uno troppo troppo. Si concentrò sul pensiero di essere abbracciato da ogni lato da Fred e George.  
Cercò di richiamare alla mente il loro odore delicato ma profumato e dolce... Certamente in loro presenza non aveva sentito quell'accecamento che gli dava un alfa, solo... Be' erano solo e semplicemente bellissimi e divertenti, in modo naturale... Harry si spinse il dito più affondo dentro, mentre si portò l'altra mano sul membro. Immaginò che quella mano fosse il corpo di uno dei due. Lo avrebbe montato mentre lo abbracciava da dietro, Harry avrebbe gridato mentre il ragazzo si muoveva dentro di lui, riempiendolo, e intanto l'altro lo baciava e poi sarebbe sceso con la bocca e le sue labbra si sarebbero avvolte sul suo membro... Venne con un gemito sommesso.

 

 


	4. Estate, 3

 

 

“ _Pansy, dolcezza mia,_  
_spero tu stia passando serenamente questo mese di mare._  
_Qui invece è tutto strano. E' successo che-_ ”  
Draco si interruppe fissando la pergamena. Come poter continuare? Cose da dire ne aveva, ma non trovava le parole. Ok, aveva sviluppato, era un omega... Poteva scriverlo così, brutale? Chiuse gli occhi. L'immagine di quella parola che non aveva ancora neanche tracciato continuò a tormentarlo dalle porte della sua mente... omega, il tondo della o, il su e già della m il ricciolo della e che poi si specchiava nel più grande ricciolo della g che scendeva sotto, e la gambetta finale nella a che si perdeva nel nulla, come uno strascico, come il perdurare dell'angoscia alla fine di quel pensiero. Poteva scriverlo? La mano gli tremava... Poteva scriverlo? Nero su bianco. Reale. Cosa avrebbe pensato Pansy? Ne sarebbe stata sorpresa? Avrebbe...

 

-o-o-

 

-Ciao!- Gregory si avvicinò subito a Vincent non appena lo vide affianco alla madre, davanti al cancello.  
-Ohi Ciao! Come va?  
-Bene bene...  
Seguirono le loro famiglie oltre la grossa soglia in ferro battuto, lungo il viale bianco che conduceva a Villa Malfoy.  
-Sono arrivato terzo alla regata della mia scuola!- Raccontò Vincent -E primo tra quelli del mio anno!  
-Ottimo!  
-Tu?  
-Tutto ok sì...- Gregory abbassò la voce, anche se si erano un po' distaccati dai loro familiari mentre camminavano -Sai, ho ripensato a quello che è successo l'altra volta. Con Draco...  
Vincent ammiccò: -Vorresti di nuovo...?  
-Perché tu no?  
-Be' sì è stato carino.  
-Ma pensi che sarà possibile? Sai... con il signor Malfoy...  
-Possiamo provare a chiederglielo!- Disse Vincent, risoluto.  
Proprio in quel momento erano arrivati al portone di ingresso. Il padre alfa di Gregory diede dei forti colpi sul legno, e i grandi battenti si aprirono.  
I genitori di Draco, Lucius Narcissa Bellatrix Selwyn Trevers e Rodolphus, erano ad accoglierli e avevano iniziato a chiacchierare con i loro. Vincent cercò lo sguardo di Lucius.  
-Vieni, andiamo- disse a Gregory.  
-Subito?  
-Perché no!  
-Cosa vuoi fare? Non farlo incazzare- mormorò il beta, agitato.  
-Sarò molto rispettoso- lo rassicurò l'altro in risposta, quindi si mosse risoluto verso il padrone di casa, seguito da Gregory.  
-Signor Malfoy, buon pomeriggio.  
-Buon pomeriggio- rispose Lucius -volevi dirmi qualcosa?  
-Io...- Vincent titubò un attimo, poi si schiarì la gola e continuò: -Sì, volevo chiedere se possiamo andare a salutare Draco in camera sua.  
-A salutarlo?- Lucius sembrava quasi divertito.  
-Sì be', a chiacchierare un po' e passare il tempo, come abbiamo sempre fatto- disse Gregory.  
-Come facevate prima di sviluppare, vuoi dire?- lo incalzò l'alfa adulto.  
-Signor Malfoy- Vincent drizzò le spalle in tutta la loro imponenza, che nonostante avesse solo quindici anni non aveva già nulla da invidiare a quella di Lucius, e parlò in tono serio: -Lei sa benissimo che a noi piacerebbe avvicinarci di più a suo figlio, così come io e Greg sappiamo bene di non voler superare alcun limite troppo in fretta, o mancandole di rispetto. Per questo le sto chiedendo il permesso di poter passare del tempo con lui e le garantisco che non...  
Lucius lo interruppe: -Mi garantisci che tutti i vestiti rimarranno al loro posto e le mani sopra la vita- disse, deciso.  
-Sì signore.  
-E ovviamente niente denti.  
-Ci mancherebbe!  
-Andate pure.  
I due ragazzi non se lo fecero ripetere due volte, e si precipitarono su per le scale, raggiungendo la stanza di Draco in un lampo. Gregory arrivò per primo e aprì la porta di slancio, con un boato, ma si face poi da parte per far passare prima l'alfa, mentre Draco si era voltato di scatto sentendo il rumore improvviso.  
-Che ci fate qui!- esclamò: -stavo per scendere io.  
-Tuo padre ci ha dato il permesso di salire- spiegò Vincent, entrando seguito da Gregory, che richiuse la porta.  
Il biondino strabuzzò gli occhi: -Come?  
-Sì, gli ho promesso che avremmo fatto i bravi...- Disse, con un tono che sembrava preannunciare il contrario. Così come il suo odore: l'afrore di alfa si stava già scaldando, forte e pungente, mentre gli si avvicinava -entro un certo limite- aggiunse, ammiccando.  
-Non credo sia il caso- rimbrottò Draco, cercando di comandare al proprio corpo di non rispondere a quella provocazione olfattiva.  
Anche l'altro gli si avvicinò, sorridendo: -Perché no?- Chiese e gli accarezzò il viso. Ora che era così vicino Draco sentiva di nuovo anche il suo odore, che altrimenti sarebbe stato già coperto da quello dell'alfa. Era ovviamente più leggero, ma così buono e fresco, e la cosa non aiutò affatto nel suo imperativo di autocontrollo.  
Si scansò bruscamente, allontanandosi verso l'altro lato della stanza.  
-Non potete mica entrare qui così, all'improvviso come se niente fosse e senza invito!  
-Tuo padre ci ha dato il permesso- ripeté Gregory.  
-Ma io no!- ribatté Draco, continuando a guardare il beta, perché sapeva bene che se avesse incrociato lo sguardo dell'alfa non sarebbe riuscito a parlare in quel modo altrettanto facilmente.  
Però fu proprio Vincent a ribattere: -Cos'è, non ci vuoi più in camera tua?- Gli stava venendo sempre più vicino e Draco indietreggiò, finché non si trovò con le spalle al muro.  
-Draco, ci conosciamo da quando siamo nati- aggiunse Gregory dolcemente -non aver paura.  
-Vogliamo solo abbracciarti- confermò Vincent.  
Solo! Come se fosse poco, come se non fosse sufficiente per farlo sentire piccolo e fragile, con l'uccello duro e la spina dorsale completamente sciolta, come se non fosse già troppa la loro sola presenza, figuriamoci il contatto fisico.  
Vincent intanto era di nuovo vicinissimo a lui, e il suo odore gli invadeva il cervello così che in risposta era sempre più bagnato, e sapeva che l'odore della sua scia probabilmente stava aizzando gli altri due a propria volta in un circolo vizioso. Dovevano fermarlo, in qualche modo!  
-Andatevene- piagnucolò.  
Per tutta risposta Vincent gli posò una mano sul petto, premendolo di più contro il muro sul quale già si era schiacciato da solo per cercare di fuggirlo.  
-Perché sei così antipatico se poi continui a chiamarci con la tua scia?  
-Vince, non la controllo!- Provò a spiegare, ma la voce gli si ruppe in un gemito, quando l'altro chinò il capo a baciarlo sul collo.  
-Neanche io...- sospirò Vincent sulla sua gola, mentre le sue mani si muovevano sul suo corpo, stringendogli i fianchi.  
Draco fremette e gemette, senza più riuscire a protestare. Sentiva un lago fra le gambe e l'uccello così gonfio... La bocca di Vincent gli lambì la gola e scottava... Anche l'alfa gemette, spingendosi sul suo corpo: -hai un sapore buonissimo... O Merlino... Greg... Greg, la sua pelle! ...Assaggialo!  
L'altro non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si avvicinò. Draco si sentì sollevare da Vincent che lo prese in braccio e poi lo voltò, dando modo a Gregory di accostarglisi da dietro e iniziare anche lui a baciargli il collo e la nuca. Gli odori di alfa, beta e omega si mischiarono creando una completezza perfetta che li stordiva, tutti e tre preda della passione e del bisogno. Draco, suo malgrado, più di tutti. Schiacciato nell'abbraccio dei due ragazzi, la pelle della gola ricoperta di baci e leccate, era completamente immemore delle proprie remore di un attimo prima così come di qualsiasi altra cosa, perfino sé stesso. Sapeva solo che voleva... -Di più per favore!- si trovò a mugolare prima di rendersene conto: -Greg, ti prego, voglio sentirti, voglio...- mentre il giovane Malfoy si strusciava deliberatamente con le natiche sull'inguine teso del beta, le sue mani si muovevano febbrilmente sulla stoffa dell'abito dell'alfa, cercando di crearsi un varco, il volto gli si strusciava sui lembi di petto che era già riuscito a scoprire, inebriandosi del suo odore, mentre continuava a gemere: -Oh Vince, ti scongiuro!  
Questo gli afferrò i capelli, tirandogli indietro il capo e si gettò con il volto di nuovo sul suo collo, odorandolo e leccandolo. Draco gridò di piacere, esponendo la gola, mentre continuava a strusciarsi contro Gregory e la sua scia ormai gli stava bagnando le mutande.  
Gregory ne sentiva tutto l'odore eccitante ma a fatica riuscì ad afferrarlo per i fianchi, cercando di trattenere il lascivo movimento ondulatorio che univa i loro bacini: -Abbiamo promesso...- riuscì a dire, la voce roca.  
Vincent continuava a lambirgli il collo con la lingua e le labbra, ma un attimo dopo Draco si sentì allontanare bruscamente. Gli aveva dato una spinta repentina per scansarlo da sé, e lui si riuscì appena ad appoggiare alla poltrona da lavoro lì vicino per non cadere a terra. L'altro si piegò in avanti, poggiando le mani sulle proprie ginocchia e respirando rumorosamente.  
-Merlino!- Ansimò l'alfa -Grazie Greg, stavo davvero per perdere il controllo e...  
Draco cercò a propria volta di rimettersi dritto sulle gambe, che però sembravano fatte completamente di pasta frolla.  
-Però alla fine ti sei fermato- disse Draco, la parte razionale della sua mente sollevata da quella nuova distanza, dall'ansia dell'alfa che aveva fatto sì che il suo odore rientrasse in parte, schiarendo di conseguenza anche la mente dell'omega. Il suo corpo invece era dilaniato da una sensazione fortissima di mancanza e bisogno che gli faceva tremare tutto il corpo dall'apertura, che continuava a stringersi intorno al proprio stesso vuoto, alle ghiandole sul collo, passando dal proprio pene schiacciato sotto i vestiti, il naso e la testa -Per mio padre vi siete fermati, ma quando ve lo ho chiesto io prima non ci avete pensato proprio.  
-E tu perché lo hai chiesto?- Ribatté Vincent, burbero.  
Draco sentiva il proprio corpo ancora pulsante di desiderio, era tremante e fradicio, ma riusciva a pensare di nuovo, almeno un poco, e si aggrappò a quel brandello di lucidità con tutta la forza che aveva. Drizzò la schiena e sollevò lo sguardo con sfida.  
-Forse perché non volevo certe cose- disse, con il tono dell'ovvio e anche del disprezzo.  
L'odore di Vincent cambiò, ricominciando ad aumentare di intensità ma questa volta non tanto di eccitazione. Era l'odore della sfida e della rabbia. Si avvicinò all'omega, imponente e fiero.  
-Cos'è pensi che non siamo all'altezza di essere i tuoi ragazzi?  
Draco tremò e solo a fatica riuscì a resistere dal prostrarsi ai suoi piedi. Comunque non riuscì ad evitare di chinare la testa.  
-Dai Vince- disse Gregory in tono conciliante -avrà avuto solo paura che succedesse tutto troppo presto...  
-E aveva paura di noi?!- Ribatté l'alfa, in tono sprezzante -Di noi? Ma se ci mancava poco che ci implorasse di sverginarlo adesso adesso!  
-Erano solo ormoni!- Esclamò Draco, offeso dalla provocazione -non significa che lo avessi deciso o che voglia...  
-Certo che erano ormoni. I tuoi, la tua natura! Perché non condividerla con noi: siamo i tuoi migliori amici e per fortuna siamo perfettamente complementari!  
-Non è la mia natura!- Draco voltò le spalle a Vincent. Gregory era poggiato poco più in là al piano della scrivania. Non disse nulla. L'omega lo guardò negli occhi, serio: almeno lui doveva capire! -Non è la mia natura, è solo la mia sorte.  
-Quale è la differenza?- chiese il beta.  
-La differenza è che questo signorino qui pensa di essere superiore a noi, non è vero?- Fece Vincent. Draco lo sentì riavvicinarsi da dietro, posargli una mano sulla spalla. Quel semplice contatto lo fece sentire come pietrificato: -Per tutta la vita abbiamo fatto quello che volevi, ti abbiamo seguito in ogni cosa, da bambini sceglievi sempre a cosa giocare, a scuola litighiamo subito con chi ti sta antipatico, ci siamo anche impegnati con la squadra di Quidditch solo perché ce lo hai chiesto tu... Andava bene, perché volevamo fare le cose insieme, no? Ti è sempre andato bene, ma ora che non puoi più decidere ogni cosa... non ci vuoi più? Amici amici, ma ci volevi solo usare fin quando ti facevamo comodo!  
La faccia di Draco era di cera. Vide l'espressione di Gregory irrigidirsi, riflettendo sulle parole di Vincent. Non sapeva proprio cosa dire, come negare, che fare.  
-Va bene- continuò l'alfa, ora vicinissimo al suo orecchio -Allora se è così, adesso è il nostro turno di usarti. La sorte, come dici tu, ce ne da modo perfettamente.  
Draco continuava a tenere gli occhi incrociati a quelli del beta, e lo vide imbarazzarsi, tendersi.  
-Aspetta- disse questo -Non esagerare... cosa hai in mente?  
-Non esagero, tranquillo- risponse l'alfa -voglio solo divertirmi un po'.

 

-o-o-

 

Mentre era nella sala d'aspetto del medico Neville continuava a guardarsi il braccio. Le striature non erano ancora perfettamente definite ma nei giorni erano andate sempre più delineandosi in un intenso rosso vermiglio e lasciavano ben pochi dubbi, segnando tutto il suo corpo come quello di un alfa. Il ragazzo continuava a fissarle senza riuscire a crederci: come era potuto succedere?  
-Longbottom!- L'infermiere chiamò il turno e il ragazzo si alzò in piedi. Il suo odore di alfa adulto gli colpì le narici mentre quello gli sorrideva gentile. Neville si imbarazzò, si sentiva così inadeguato rispetto a lui, rispetto a chiunque.  
L'uomo lo condusse ad una porta con su scritto “Doc Greengrass”.  
L'infermiere bussò alla porta -Dottore, ha un nuovo paziente, Neville Longbottom- lo presentò leggendo sulla propria cartellina di appunti -quindici anni, appena sviluppato come alfa.  
-Fallo pure passare.  
-Si accomodi- disse allora l'infermiere, facendosi di lato -ehm, signora- aggiunse a sua nonna -Non è il caso che entrino altre persone, può aspettare di là.  
Neville varcò la soglia da solo. Il medimago sembrava assorto, sfogliando delle carte che aveva davanti.  
-Mandami il suo involto clinico- disse solo.  
L'infermiere fece comparire un piccolo rotolo in più proprio davanti al dottor Greengrass.  
-Grazie Geoffrey, puoi andare.  
Senza aggiungere altro quello uscì.  
Il medico distese la pergamena appena comparsa e sollevò lo sguardo su Neville. Se fino a quel momento era apparso distaccato al limite del gelido, a quel punto invece sorrise al ragazzo, in un modo caloroso e sincero  
-Nervoso?- Chiese dolcemente, leggendo la sua espressione tesa.  
Neville scosse le spalle a mo di risposta e si avvicinò per sedersi sulla sedia che gli veniva indicata. Si guardò un attimo intorno. La stanza aveva il pavimento in legno, tranne subito sotto al camino di pietra, che però al momento era spento. C'era invece un piccolo fuoco dentro una tazza poggiato proprio sulla scrivania. L'odore dei legnetti in fiamme in quest'ultima e del parqet era molto piacevole, e continuava a sentire anche quello dell'infermiere, persisteva e riempiva la stanza, mentre quello del medimago era piuttosto tenue, il che era una fortuna visto che era un omega.  
-Allora, Neville- disse l'uomo -come sta?  
-Io... bene sì, non sono malato... credo. Solo, be' dovevo cambiare guaritore e...  
-Sì, certo- l'uomo gli sorrise ancora, incoraggiante, quindi chinò di nuovo gli occhi sul foglio -ah, vedo che il suo pediatra era il dottor Prince.  
Neville annuì, mentre si grattava il braccio.  
-Ottimo. L'ha mandato lui da me?  
-Credo... Credo di sì... Mia nonna... si è informata lei.  
-Questa sua nonna si occupa molto di lei.  
Annuì.  
-Uhm... e ha compiuto quindici anni il 31 luglio, giusto la settimana scorsa. Auguri!  
-G.grazie.  
-E va a Hogwarts?  
Annuì ancora.  
-In che casa è?  
-Grifondoro.  
La voce dell'uomo suonò gioiosa e incoraggiante: -Be' un giovane alfa grifondoro color rosso fuoco!  
-Così pare...- disse Neville imporporandosi anche sulle guance.  
-Non la vedo molto convinto.  
L'uomo continuava a guardarlo con quel fare attento, dolce e rassicurante, tanto che alla fine il ragazzo iniziò a parlare:  
-Io non so se... insomma non... capisco come. Non ho il modo di fare giusto per essere un alfa.  
-Non c'è un modo di fare giusto per essere un alfa!  
Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle, senza saper cosa aggiungere.  
-Io vedo un ragazzo forte ed educato, cosa avrebbe che non va?  
-Sono...- Per un poco cercò le parole, poi disse -...timido.  
-Sì- Disse il dottore, e Neville lo fissò di nuovo, preso un po' in contropiede: si aspettava negasse, per complimento e ipocrita gentilezza, chiunque avrebbe fatto così.  
-Sì è un poco timido. E allora? Non mi pare sia vietato. Non tutti gli alfa devono essere spavaldi.  
Neville storse la bocca.  
L'uomo sorrise: -Ok, ora le devo chiedere di spogliarsi per la visita vera e propria.  
Neville si strinse i pugni premendosi le unghie nel palmo, ma poi dopo un momento si alzò. Si sfilò la tunica da sopra la testa e poi scalzò le scarpe. Per ultimo si abbassò le mutande, sentendosi arrossire ancora di più.  
-Ecco ha visto? Non c'è niente di male ad essere un poco teso quando poi riesce comunque a fare le cose, anzi, significa che ha coraggio.  
-Dice?- Chiese Neville, sentendosi un po' strano, lì completamente nudo al centro della stanza.  
Il guaritore fece apparire una lente e iniziò a guardare con essa la sua pelle, lì dove era diventata rossa.  
-Come si è sentito in questi giorni?- Gli chiese, mentre continuava controllando ogni striatura una per una.  
-Prude un po' a volte.  
-Un po' quanto?  
-Uhm... un po'...  
-Ah sì, ecco, vedo che si è grattato parecchio...  
Era passato in quel momento alle striature di lato al collo e per guardarle si era avvicinato con il volto e Neville aveva sentito l'odore della sua pelle forte e chiaro, e solo in quel momento aveva capito perché la stanza fosse piena dell'afrore dell'infermiere e non della sua scia.  
-Lei ha il suo odore addosso- disse di getto, senza riflettere.  
-Come scusi?  
-L'infermiere che ci ha accolti e lei... Cioè, non sono affari miei, è solo che... Sa... non ho potuto fare a meno di notare...  
-Bene, sappiamo che anche il suo naso funziona perfettamente- disse solo l'uomo tastandogli la pelle della gola -Ora le prude?  
-Be' un po'.  
-Allora guardi, facciamo così, le indico un unguento di erbe lunari che dovrebbe lenire il fastidio, ok?  
Si riavvicinò alla scrivania, prese un pezzetto di pergamena e intinse una piuma per scrivere l'indicazione:  
-Ecco qui, quando sente il prurito invece di grattarsi se ne mette un po', da effetto in pochi secondi e...  
Forse suggestionato dal discorso, Neville aveva ricominciato a grattarsi un fianco.  
-Così peggiora solo la situazione alla lunga- disse il guaritore, fermandogli la mano.  
Completò la sua ispezione alle striature, quindi iniziò altre misurazioni. La sua bacchetta si mosse qui e là mossa da silenziosi incantesimi di rilevazione.  
-Mi dica un attimo una cosa qualunque?  
-Ehm... Una cosa qualunque...?  
Disse Neville, l'uomo sorrise appena mentre la bacchetta era puntata sulla gola del ragazzo  
-Tossisca- Disse ancora, puntando questa volta contro il torace.  
-Faccia dei grossi respiri.  
Poi gli prese il polso.  
Si appuntò tutto quanto su una pergamena.  
-Si metta contro il muro.  
Gli misurò l'altezza, poi lanciò un nuovo incantesimo che lo fece formicolare in tutto il corpo e che a quanto pareva gli indicò il suo peso.  
Fece quindi apparire un metro a nastro e con quello prese a misurargli le spalle, la circonferenza del busto, della pancia e poi scese verso il pene. Neville si sentì un po' imbarazzare mentre il metro gli passava intorno ai testicoli. Prese la circonferenza di base e scroto uniti, dell'asta subito sotto la cappella e quindi la lunghezza. Negli ultime settimane il suo uccello era aumentato considerevolmente di dimenzioni in breve tempo, un po' come era successo già qualche anno prima, con la prima pubertà. Il ragazzo non ci aveva pensato più di tanto ma ora, vedendo le dita del medico maneggiarlo, se ne rese conto in pieno: la mano di lui sembrava così minuta al confronto, gli riempiva completamente il palmo da flaccido! Per fortuna da flaccido o sarebbe stato davvero imbarazzante... Non che lo temesse davvero: anche se il medimago era senz'altro un bell'uomo per la sua età, era tutto impregnato dell'odore di un altro alfa il che a detta di tutti era una delle cose meno erotiche possibili. Il pensiero lo fece comunque arrossire e si grattò senza riflettere dietro la nuca.  
L'uomo ridacchiò: -Be', io dovrei avere un po' del medicamento che le ho prescritto, gliene regalo da spalmarsi subito poi vede magari già prima di tornare a casa di fermarsi da un pozionista a farsene fare per le prossime volte, se no così si infiamma davvero troppo.  
-D'accordo.  
Il medimago prese un pizzico di polvere da una ciotola e lo lasciò cadere nel piccolo fuocherello in tazza lì accanto: -Geoffrey- pronunciò avvicinando la bocca alle fiamme.  
Pochi secondi dopo l'infermiere ricomparve oltre la porta, aprendola appena quanto necessario per entrare, senza esporre Neville ancora nudo al centro della stanza e richiudendosela subito alle spalle:  
-Serve qualcosa dottore?  
-Sì, portami della pozione lunarina in crema per favore- Disse il medimago, guardando il pezzetto di pergamenta su cui aveva appuntato la prescrizione per Neville. Se non l'avesse visto scrivere di getto lui stesso quel foglietto giusto un momento prima, il ragazzo avrebbe pensato che ne stesse controllando il nome, invece intuì che fosse solo un modo per non dover guardare l'altro negli occhi pur continuando a comportarsi in modo professionale. L'infermiere uscì e ritornò poco dopo con un piccolo contenitore cilindrico.  
-Grazie- disse sbrigativamente il guaritore prendendolo dalle sue mani e aprendo il coperchio. Intinse due dita nell'unguento e poi le portò al fianco di Neville, spandendolo con movimenti circolari sulla pelle infiammata.  
Passò ad un altro punto, ripetendo il procedimento.  
L'infermiere era rimasto lì in piedi, forse aspettando di riportare il contenitore al suo posto una volta che l'altro avesse finito. Non diceva nulla, se ne stava solo lì, dritto, compassato.  
-Come fate?- Non riuscì più a trattenersi dal chiedere Neville.  
-Cosa?- Chiese il Medimago, senza interrompere quello che stava facendo.  
Nel frattempo l'altro, verso il quale Neville dirigeva il suo sguardo, lo fissò a propria volta, interrogativo.  
-Cioè...- Farfugliò Neville, arrossendo, guardava l'infermiere e indicò l'altro -lei che lavora per il suo omega, lui deve dargli degli ordini, come funziona?  
L'espressione dell'infermiere si era irrigidita, infuriata perfino, e Neville si ritrasse istintivamente.  
Il medimago allungò un braccio verso di marito, davanti al petto -Non voleva essere offensivo Gio- disse, velocemente.  
-Scusate- pigolò Neville, costernato -non volevo dire niente di male, mi spiace.  
Geoffrey continuava a guardarlo con espressione sdegnata, e sembrò che solo la mano dell'altro lo frenasse dall'aggredirlo, ma se non altro quella fu efficace perché lasciò che si frammettesse tra lui e il ragazzo mantenendosi immobile.  
-E' solo un ragazzino incuriosito, non si è reso conto- ripeté il medimago.  
L'altro annuì appena: -Be', capita spesso che le persone abbiano da ridire, sinceramente sono un poco stufo- disse a Neville tra i denti, ma sembrava un poco più calmo anche se ancora sprezzante: -Come se essere alfa dovesse significare non saper stare al mondo o essere un omega inficiasse il proprio valore nella vita.  
-Scusate- ripeté Neville -non volevo insinuare niente del genere, anzi al contrario...  
L'infermiere, alle parole dell'altro e guardando meglio l'espressione di Neville, decisamente più di ammirazione che di derisione, tornò di nuovo gentile: -Pensare che la propria intimità abbia un qualche significato fuori nel mondo non ha senso- spiegò pazientemente - Tutti a volte dobbiamo comandare e a volte obbedire nella vita, non vedo perché farlo con il mio omega dovrebbe essere più grave, è un professionista, lo sono io, non ha niente a che fare con il sesso. Poi sì, è successo che ci siamo innamorati, ma certo non significa che io debba sminuirlo, anzi il contrario.  
Neville annuì.  
Il medimago gli sorrise di nuovo rassicurante: -Come le dicevo, non c'è bisogno di diventare un despota borioso solo perché è alfa, se è questo che teme.

 

-o-o-

 

Vincent girò intorno a Draco lentamente, osservandolo e come studiandolo, finché non gli fu davanti, accanto a Gregory. Cercò di guardarlo negli occhi ma il biondino aveva puntato i suoi su una piega della tenda: sapeva che se avesse sfidato apertamente lo sguardo dell'alfa avrebbe finito per piegare la testa e non voleva assolutamente.  
-Mettiti in ginocchio- disse.  
Draco sbuffò, senza togliere gli occhi dalla tenda.  
Vincent gli si avvicinò di più, e il suo odore pungente gli fece tremare le gambe, ma cercò di resistere all'impulso ad obbedirgli con tutto se stesso.  
-Gregory- disse ad un centimetro dalla guancia di Draco -tienilo fermo.  
-Vince...- cercò di farlo ragionare l'amico, ma poi l'alfa si girò a guardarlo e sotto i suoi occhi il beta chinò il capo facendo morire ogni protesta, si alzò dalla scrivania e si avvicinò all'omega:  
-Come?- chiese.  
-Le mani dietro la schiena- fece Vincent.  
Draco cercò per un attimo di ribellarsi, ma Gregory era più robusto di lui e Vincent era così vicino da fargli mancare ogni forza.  
Poi si allontanò andando a sedersi dove era stato il beta poco prima, sollevò un piede e cominciò a slacciarsi una scarpa. Sfilò il calzino e la indossò di nuovo quindi fece lo stesso con l'altra.  
Si avvicinò a Draco che ora gli stava guardando le mani, un'espressione di orrore sul volto. Non provò a convincerlo, invece gli strinse due dita sul naso e quando quello dovette aprire la bocca per respirare gli infilò i propri calzini appallottolati dentro.  
Il voltò dell'omega era sconvolto e schifato e Vincent rise. Dopo qualche altro momento, quando fu sicuro che l'odore acre dei suoi calzini gli fosse entrato per bene nel cervello, fece cenno a Gregory di lasciarlo andare.  
Non ebbe bisogno di ripetere l'ordine, appena le mani che lo tenevano allentarono la presa le ginocchia di Draco cedettero, non riuscendo a sostenere il suo peso autonomamente, e il ragazzo iniziò a scivolare verso il pavimento.  
-Bravo- disse l'alfa, accarezzandogli la testa.  
Il biondino tossì intorno alla stoffa, sentendo i pensieri sempre più in conflitto. Era così umiliante, e puzzavano e gli facevano venire da vomitare, ma erano anche così pieni di ormoni da intossicarlo ed... era sempre più bagnato e fremente... Non erano certo incollati, ma non riusciva neanche a sollevare un braccio per sfilarli o pensare di sputarli, sapendo che il suo alfa non lo avrebbe voluto. Il suo alfa, sì, quell'odore era... era... La vista iniziò a sfocarsi.  
-Che fai piangi?- fece Vincent vedendo i suoi occhi inumidirsi e poi due lacrime gli scivolarono sulle guance.  
Gregory sì chinò dietro di lui, abbracciandolo: -Dai, non fare così!- disse, dolcemente.  
-Va tutto bene- l'alfa allungò una mano a fermare l'amico da qualunque cosa potesse venirgli in mente -deve capire, alla fine, quale è il suo posto. Lo faccio per lui... Mi senti Draco?- disse poi rivolto a quest'ultimo.  
Annuì.  
-Non ci puoi trattare come le tue pezze da piedi, hai capito? Sei solo un piccolo omega e il tuo ruolo è obbedirmi e soddisfarci, accettalo!  
Draco mugugnò qualcosa attraverso la stoffa che avrebbe potuto essere tanto di assenso quanto di protesta, comunque niente di più un lamento indistinto.  
-E tanto gli piace, Greg, non devi preoccuparti... Lo senti no?- disse alludendo alla sua scia sempre più forte e inebriante.  
Il beta annuì.  
-Lascialo lì e vieni accanto a me- gli disse l'alfa e Gregory diede un piccolo bacio sulla guancia dell'omega prima di obbedire e avvicinarsi a Vincent. Quest'ultimo gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, continuando a guardare Draco che si agitò un po' nella sua posizione per terra, senza riuscire a fare movimenti congruenti, sempre più bagnato.  
-Ha un odore così buono- sospirò Gregory, poggiando la fronte sulla spalla di Vincent -Vorrei...  
-Oh, anche io...- Disse Vincent -Lo vorrei tanto, ma siamo dei bravi ragazzi: lo rispetteremo, aspetteremo fino al momento giusto. Non chiediamo altro che altrettanto rispetto da lui, non è vero?  
Draco mugolò qualcosa in protesta, ma poi rimase lì, gemendo sommessamente, la bocca aperta intorno alla spugna nera dei calzini. Era durissimo e grondava e gli altri due continuavano a guardarlo sospiranti, e nessuno si rendeva conto del tempo che passava. Minuti, decine.  
La scia di Draco iniziò a colare oltre la stoffa dei suoi vestiti, sempre di più, e alla fine si formò una chiazza per terra sotto di lui. Era di un grigioazzurro chiaro, pastello.  
-Oh Merlino...- sospirò Gregory -è così bello!  
-Bellissimo...- sospirò anche l'alfa.  
-E' dello stesso colore dei suoi occhi!  
-Ah, è vero!  
-Vince ti prego aiutami- gemette Gregory, stringendosi a lui e poggiandogli la fronte sulla spalla.  
-Shh...- gli rispose l'altro -Tranquillo... Sarà nostro, ma non c'è fretta- disse, continuando a guardare dritto il ragazzo bocconi per terra, mordendosi un labbro per cercare di trattenersi a propria volta.  
-E' che...- boccheggiò Gregory -lo amo così tanto.  
Il braccio di Vincent si gonfiò mentre stringeva di più l'amico contro di sé.  
-Sì, anche io...

 

 


	5. Estate, 4

 

 

 

Toc Toc contro la porta.  
-Harry?- la voce del signor Weasley.  
Il moro si tirò a sedere sul letto scostando le coperte.  
-Sì?- Chiese, e la porta si schiuse.  
Il padre di Ron entrò con fare un po' circospetto.  
-Buongiorno.  
-'Ngiorno...- rispose il ragazzo passandosi le mani sugli occhi ancora umidi di sonno. Li sfregò e poi allungò un braccio verso il comodino, afferrando gli occhiali e sollevando il capo a guardare il signor Weasley.  
-Che succede?  
-Niente, è quasi ora di colazione- la voce dell'uomo era risultata stranamente roca e non stava guardando il ragazzo, ma un po' più in basso sul letto e il suo respiro sembrava improvvisamente più rumoroso.  
Harry abbassò lo sguardo e vide che una grossa parte del lenzuolo invece di bianco era di un lilla acceso e sembrava bagnata. Un attimo dopo, arrossendo, si rese conto che erano i propri fluidi che durante la notte dovevano aver fatto quello. Anche i pantaloni del suo pigiama erano zuppi.  
-Oh... io... non so cosa...  
Arthur tornò a guardare Harry in volto con un lento movimento del capo. Deglutì.  
Harry cominciò a sentirsi sempre più agitato, percependo l'odore dell'uomo aumentare sempre di più, e un attimo dopo si rese conto di starsi bagnando ulteriormente a propria volta.  
-Harry...- l'alfa ringhiò letteralmente il suo nome. Il ragazzo strinse le mani sul cuscino, cercando di resistere all'impulso sempre più forte di togliersi del tutto il pigiama e girarsi piegandosi a porgergli il sedere.  
-E' meglio che prima di scendere tu ti faccia una doccia- concluse il signor Weasley e sembrò che ogni sillaba gli grattasse la gola -Ah e... hai delle visite- aggiunse, e si girò per andarsene.  
Harry rimase immobile ancora per qualche secondo, temendo che se si fosse mosso sarebbe stato per seguirlo implorandolo di possederlo subito e morderlo e qualunque altra cosa.  
Poi l'odore dell'uomo si allontanò e l'omega riprese fiato a fatica. Si sollevò sulle gambe tremanti controllando meglio il proprio stato. Ma come aveva fatto a produrre tutta quella roba? Imbarazzato e un po' preoccupato tolse il lenzuolo dal letto, mettendolo in una grossa busta, si sfilò il pigiama e gli fece fare la stessa fine. Dopo essersi messo addosso la vestaglia per coprire le gambe nude, con circospezione scese le scale per arrivare al piano di sotto, dove c'era il primo bagno disponibile.  
Si lavò con cura e questo lo aiutò anche a riprendersi e rilassarsi, tanto che era quasi sereno mentre finalmente iniziò a scendere verso la cucina.  
Si ricordò le parole del signor Weasley: visite? Che significava?  
Ma era vero, quando arrivò al primo piano, tra i profumi del cibo e gli odori dei Weasley, c'erano delle note inaspettate che venivano dal salotto: due maschi adulti tranquilli e rilassati, un omega e un beta, e più si avvicinava più gli risultavano familiari. Quando aprì la porta aveva una parola già sulle labbra: -Papà!  
Come si era aspettato, Remus e Sirius sedevano sul divano uno accanto all'altro. Harry gli corse incontro andandoli ad abbracciare forte.  
-Harry!  
-Vieni qui!  
Lo accolsero a braccia aperte, contendendoselo per stringerlo.  
-Oh papà, mi siete mancati- Disse Harry.  
-Anche tu ci sei mancato moltissimo!  
Remus e Sirius avevano fatto parte del branco di James e Lily, i genitori di Harry, e per questo erano da considerarsi a propria volta suoi padri, ma non avevano mai potuto crescerlo. Sirius era stato ingiustamente incarcerato fino a un paio di anni prima, e viveva ancora come latitante, e Remus era stato dichiarato inabile alla paternità quando Harry era piccolissimo: quando James e Lily erano morti e Sirius era stato arrestato, Remus era rimasto solo, e un omega senza un branco non era considerato molto affidabile, se a questo si aggiungeva la licantropia purtroppo non c'era da stupirsi che gli avessero sottratto il piccolo Harry nel giro di pochi giorni. Addirittura, Harry aveva scoperto di avere ancora due padri solo da poco più di un anno, e da allora aveva potuto incontrarli solo ogni tanto. Era davvero contento che almeno in quel momento ci fossero, aveva davvero molto di cui parlare.  
-Come stai?- lo squadrarono da capo a piedi.  
-Io... be' ecco...- Gli altri sembravano aver pensato bene di lasciarlo solo con loro ed Harry gliene fu molto grato -...sono un omega e...- disse, arrivando subito al punto che più gli premeva.  
-Eh, sì- fece Sirius.  
-Sei preoccupato?- Chiese Remus.  
-Un poco... tu lo eri quando hai sviluppato?- Chiese al lupo mannaro.  
-Certo, sì, ma per fortuna avevo accanto delle persone speciali- rispose Remus, guardando Sirius con occhi innamorati.  
Harry sorrise ma poi si rabbuiò: -io mi sento così spaesato... sto facendo pensieri che...  
-E' normale Harry- lo rassicurò il padre -quando non appartieni può non essere facile gestire gli ormoni, specie all'inizio.  
-Era così anche per te?  
-Sì, be'... a dir la verità da adolescente non per molto.  
-James ed io- Sirius sorrise -eravamo abbastanza...  
-Intraprendenti ed esuberanti- concluse Remus per lui, forse temendo che se ne uscisse con parole inopportune con il proprio figlio.  
-Convinti- fece invece Sirius -molto innamorati e convinti.  
Remus sorrise al marito, stringendogli una mano dolcemente.  
Sirius ricambiò il sorriso poi tornò a rivolgersi al figlio: -Poco fa abbiamo incontrato il tuo amico, Ron, è un alfa, giusto?- disse.  
Il ragazzo arrossì: -Sì, ma noi non... non vogliamo. Abbiamo deciso di restare solo amici.  
-Oh. Ok.  
-Ma tu poi come hai fatto dopo?- Chiese -Cioè dopo... dopo... insomma, adesso?  
Remus lo guardò serio e Harry si pentì di quella domanda che andava a scavare certo ricordi poco felici, ma aveva bisogno di sapere. Il padre sospirò: -Non è facile vivere senza un alfa Harry, non ti mentirò. Non voglio dar ragione a tutti quelli che dicono che non possiamo stare soli, ovviamente, anche perché lo ho fatto per anni e sono sempre riuscito a far tutto e a tenermi fuori da guai, ma... E' chiaro che quando appartieni è tutto più semplice.  
-Cambia davvero così tanto? O solo per... insomma, sai, i giudizi e tutto il resto?  
-Oh, certo quelli non aiutano- fece Remus amaramente -per niente. E la cosa peggiore è l'ipocrisia di dire che lo fanno per il nostro bene, per proteggerci, ma rendono solo più difficile quanto già avrebbe i suoi punti critici. E poi quando sei coperto dall'odore di un alfa la mente si mantiene più lucida, gli ormoni sono sotto controllo... Ovvio, a parte con l'alfa in questione, ma almeno è solo uno da gestire e intanto gli altri ti lasciano in pace.  
-Ma c'è davvero tanta differenza tra alfa e beta?  
Sirius storse la bocca.  
-Il rapporto con un beta è fantastico- disse Remus in tono deciso -C'è una complicità meravigliosa e anche se non c'è appartenenza è...  
Sirius gli sorrise a mo' di ringraziamento per le parole gentili, ma poi lo interruppe: -Sai, James e Lily ci mancano ancora moltissimo. Erano persone meravigliose e le amavamo. Quando è così il rapporto, quando hai a che fare con un alfa come era tuo padre per esempio, e c'è rispetto, amore e cura è... qualcosa di speciale. Per tutti quanti nel branco.  
-E tutti devono obbedirgli...- disse, storcendo la bocca.  
-Harry- Remus gli pose una mano sulla spalla -Una brava persona non se ne approfitterà, e tu devi trovare una brava persona. Se invece non è la persona giusta, sì è un'arma a doppio taglio e può diventare davvero un problema. Per questo devi scegliere attentamente. Uscirne poi non è semplice per nulla.  
Il ragazzo annuì. Continuava a rigirarsi le mani in grembo, nervoso.  
-Come sta andando fin'ora?- Gli chiese Sirius.  
-Sto ancora cercando di capirlo. Mi sento in subbuglio e... faccio fatica a guardare gli alfa negli occhi e mi viene da fare tutto quello che dicono... è... fastidioso.  
-Be' se apparterrai ad un alfa non succederà più con nessun altro, e se non dovessi volere... Perché ricordatelo Harry non è obbligatorio. Se non dovesse andarti o non dovessi trovare una persona che ti convince a pieno... Non sarà facile, ma imparerai a gestire questo impulso, e comunque con gli anni diminuirà...  
-Ora sei in piena adolescenza- fece Sirius -è normale che gli ormoni abbiano molto controllo su di te, ma è l'età.  
-Immagino- fece Harry riflettendo: -E sono successe altre cose. Questa mattina mi sono svegliato e- arrossì e abbassò la voce -ed ero tutto bagnato.  
I due uomini annuirono con fare comprensivo.  
-Cioè davvero tanto tanto bagnato, non avevo fatto niente di strano ma il letto era completamente zuppo, ne ho colorato quasi metà!  
-Accidenti!-Fu il commento di Sirius.  
-Sì successe anche a me un paio di volte- disse invece Remus -E' perché il tuo corpo sta ancora cercando un equilibrio. Vedrai che tra qualche settimana ancora ti stabilizzerai e perdite così abbondanti in momenti a caso non succederanno più.  
Harry annuì: -Meno male, è stato molto imbarazzante quando poi è arrivato il signor Weasley e...  
-E?- fecero i due uomini tendendosi entrambi.  
-Lo ha notato.  
-E?- incalzarono ancora i due adulti.  
-Niente!  
-Niente? Sicuro?  
-Certo! Lui mi ha fissato un po' e per un attimo ho pensato... Ma poi se ne è andato dicendomi di farmi la doccia e basta.  
Sirius annuì: -Be' complimenti al signor Weasley, se davvero avevi prodotto così tanta scia non deve essere stato facile controllarsi.  
Remus: -Sai eravamo un po' preoccupati... Qui in questa casa senza neanche un altro omega, con un sacco di ragazzi giovani e un alfa adulto non legato...  
-Ma come! Prima tutti quei discorsi contro chi dice che gli omega non possono stare senza un alfa, e ora mi criticate il contrario?!- fece Harry, con un mezzo sorriso.  
-No, ma infatti Harry siamo molto contenti se sei sicuro che questi Weasley siano persone fidate.  
Il ragazzo annuì: -Lo sono- poi aggiunse: -A voi come sembrano?  
-Sì, effettivamente sia lui sia la moglie sono stati molto gentili- commentò Remus.  
Harry annuì ancora, poi: -Sì, ma... come vi sembrano in tutti i sensi?  
-Cioè?- Sirius storse il capo, forse perplesso dalla domanda.  
-Be', no è che pensavo... Il signor Weasley è senza un branco, voi non avete più un alfa e...  
Entrambi gli adulti ridacchiarono.  
Remus: -Certe cose non si decidono a comando.  
Sirius: -Abbiamo tolto i matrimoni combinati dai genitori per i figli, ora i figli combinano i matrimoni per i genitori?  
-Va be' era solo un'idea.  
-Sei molto gentile Harry, ma cerca di non preoccuparti per noi, ok? Ce la siamo sempre cavata anche in circostanze peggiori.  
Il ragazzo annuì, poi continuò a chiacchierare: -Dove state ora?  
-Oh in... una grotta da qualche parte un po' più a sud di qui.  
-Oh.  
Remus sorrise, rassicurante: -Stiamo bene, davvero. Ci spiace non poterti prendere con noi, Harry, molto. Ma se in qualunque momento dovessi avere un problema, o se alla fine scoprissi di non sentirti poi così sicuro qui... Ti prego faccelo sapere ok? Subito! E comunque se ti dovessi trovare in difficoltà con un alfa, non parlo dei Weasley, anche altrove, nella vita... Non cercare di scappare e basta, li aizza. Fagli male. Di solito agli alfa non piace il dolore e li calma un po'. I colpi nelle palle sono la cosa migliore o se non riesci mordili. Ok? Mordi forte.  
Harry lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati. Il padre continuò:  
-Ovviamente solo se vedi che è necessario, non sto dicendo che devi andare a far male alla gente in giro quando magari sono persone controllate e ragionevoli cui basta dir di no. E comunque ricordati che siamo qui.  
-Ah giusto!- esclamò Sirius -mi stavo quasi scordando di darglielo.  
-Cosa?- si incuriosì il ragazzo.  
-Be' c'è questa casa che era della mia famiglia, e adesso sarebbe mia, solo che ovviamente non ci posso tornare perché altrimenti mi rintraccerebbero... Però una notte, sotto forma di cane randagio mi sono intrufolato e sono riuscito a prendere un po' di cose tra cui- tirò fuori un piccolo specchio rettangolare -questo.  
-Cos'è?  
-Un modo per trovarci, più veloce delle lettere, più portatile e sicuro dei camini. Ci sono due specchi uguali, collegati, noi vedremo te nel nostro e tu noi nel tuo, quando ci chiamerai.  
-Oh mio dio ma è meraviglioso!- Esclamò il ragazzo -Grazie!

 

-o-o-

 

Draco sedeva sul divano in uno dei salotti del primo piano, quello con le tende a strisce bianche e blu. Aveva scalzato le scarpe e incrociato le gambe sulla seduta, un libro poggiato tre le ginocchia ma non lo stava leggendo davvero, il suo capo era abbandonato indietro, sullo schienale, lo sguardo vagava sul soffitto.  
-Draco?- La voce di Rodolphus suonò un po' titubante.  
Il ragazzo drizzò la testa e disse, il tono strascicato, quasi scocciato: -che vuoi papà?  
-Sei qui.  
-Evidentemente sì se mi stai parlando.  
L'uomo fece alcuni passi nella stanza arrivandogli accanto.  
-Allora cosa vuoi?- Gli ripeté il ragazzo, guardandolo dal basso con espressione di insofferenza.  
-Cosa voglio, ti pare il modo di chiedermelo?!  
Il ragazzo scosse le spalle con indifferenza  
-Senti signorinetto, sono davvero stufo! Sono settimane che mi tratti come se ti avessi fatto qualcosa! Non è che siccome lo sviluppo è un'età delicata puoi avere la scusa per mancarmi di rispetto, sono tuo padre!  
-Ah, scusi vossignoria, sono molto dispiaciuto di aver mancato i riguardi al fatto che vi fate inculare e cavalcare da quelli che mi hanno fornito i geni.  
Un attimo dopo uno schiaffo lo aveva colpito in pieno viso, lasciandolo senza parole.  
-Ehi!- Esclamò guardando il padre con gli occhi sbarrati.  
-Ringrazia che non lo dico a Lucius, altrimenti prendeva il bastone- rispose Rodolphus, serio, poi improvvisamente cambiò espressione, sorrise: -e ora dai, fammi spazio accanto a te e dimmi che ti succede.  
Draco non rispose al sorriso, ma si spostò di lato sul divano.  
Rimasero in silenzio entrambi per parecchio tempo, Draco guardava davanti a sé, l'uomo guardava Draco con un atteggiamento rilassato, seduto per storto, un ginocchio per terra l'altro sotto il corpo, una guancia poggiata al proprio braccio sullo schienale.  
-E' ...tutto quanto- mormorò alla fine il ragazzo.  
-Con Vincent e Gregory c'è qualche problema?  
-Non è...- Iniziò Draco, si interruppe -cioè... sì, insomma, non proprio ma...- sospirò, sempre guardando dritto davanti a sé -E' che non dovrebbe neanche esserci un "con Vincent e Gregory" è tutto così... ma papà Lucius...- la sua voce si affievolì fino a spegnersi.  
Rodolphus prese parola quando si protrasse il silenzio: -Sai, Lucius magari è stato un po' severo, per proteggerti, ma in realtà non ha niente in contrario se è questo ti preoccupa.  
-Ma è proprio questo il problema!- Esclamò Draco, voltandosi infine verso il padre -Sembra quasi che abbia già deciso che li sposerò! Loro sembrano aver già deciso che siamo innamorati! A me nessuno chiede niente!  
-Draco- Rodolphus allungò una mano sul ginocchio del figlio -...pensavo gli volessi bene.  
-Ma che ne so!- ribatté Draco alzando il tono -Sta succedendo tutto così in fretta!- sospirò, cercando di riprendere la calma: -Sono i miei migliori amici, certo, ma non so... non so se voglio "appartenere" a Vincent. Per Merlino non so neanche bene che significa "appartenere" nei fatti! Perché dovrei essere di qualcuno, non sono mica un oggetto!- la calma era durata poco.  
-Ma non si tratta di essere un oggetto, è una questione di comunanza, di protezione e dedizione.  
Draco sbuffò.  
-Comunque, se hai dei dubbi, non è che devi farti mordere domani. Puoi dirgli che vuoi aspettare un po'.  
-E se non volessi proprio?  
-Be' d'accordo- fece il padre -certo, loro li conosci da anni e le loro famiglie... Ma non fa niente, è una scelta tua, se vuoi prendere in considerazione un altro alfa sono sicuro che Lucius accetterà di incontrarlo e valutare...  
-E se io non volessi appartenere proprio a nessuno?  
Rodolphus rise: -Non essere sciocco!  
Draco fece una smorfia: -Mi sembra così assurdo!  
-Sei molto giovane- disse l'altro, dolcemente -come hai detto tu, forse sta succedendo tutto troppo in fretta. Non preoccuparti, datti un po' di tempo e vedrai che quando sarai pronto, quando avrai trovato con chi ti senti sicuro...  
-Ma che gusto c'è a dover obbedire sempre ad un'altra persona! Non lo voglio!- disse deciso -Però è tutto così strano! Quando sento l'odore di uno di loro non ce la faccio: continuo a pensare di essere... di...- la sua voce si affievolì. Guardò il padre di sottecchi, mentre le sue guance diventavano rosse -è davvero così piacevole quando ti marchia?  
-Be' è una bella sensazione, e poi è un momento importante.  
Draco si passò una mano fra i capelli, imbarazzato -Ma è vero che sia... insomma, sì dice "orgasmo del sesso e orgasmo del possesso"... è davvero come venire?  
Il padre lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato per un attimo poi si decise a rispondere: -E' abbastanza simile. Da lo stesso tipo di soddisfazione anche senza effettivamente... ma soprattutto è quello che significa, il fatto che crei il legame. Appartenere è il compimento della nostra natura, ti rende completo, e per la persona giusta sottomettersi... oh, lo vorrai Draco, non ne dubito.  
Il ragazzo lo guardava scettico: -Ma io... non...  
-E comunque, insomma, non è che ti devi annullare completamente. Mica tuo padre Lucius decide tutto!- Continuò Rodolphus e gli fece un occhiolino -Magari a volte è meglio lasciarglielo credere ma...-  
-Io voglio solo che tutto sia come prima! Senza ormoni, senza sentire di non poter controllare il mio corpo, senza tutto questo!  
-Su, su- gli scompigliò i capelli -devi solo rilassarti, tra un po' di tempo troverai assurde tutte queste paure. Adesso vai a prepararti per la cena, quei due sono tornati dalla battuta di caccia e tua madre Bellatrix ha già ordinato agli elfi di farcire le quaglie.  
"Quei due" intendeva Travers e Selwyn, gli altri padri di Draco, beta, che quasi ogni fine settimana dedicavano una giornata ai boschi. Draco si tirò su anche se con espressione ancora contrariata; l'idea di un pasto gustoso era certamente allettante, da quando aveva sviluppato poi gli sembrava di aver più fame del solito e che il cibo fosse diventato più buono.

 

-o-o-

 

Remus e Sirius erano rimasti fino al pranzo. La signora Weasley era stata ben felice di offrire il suo stufato, accompagnato da pane caldo e misto di verdure. Alla fine però erano dovuti ripartire.  
Harry e i ragazzi Weasley erano rimasti ancora sui divani per un po' impegnati in una partita a sparaschiocco, finché qualcuno non aveva proposto di prendere le scope e giocare un po' a palla. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Fred e George, erano in pochi per una vera e propria partita di Quidditch, ma si limitavano ad usare una vecchia pluffa per cercare di fare segno, alternandosi in porta. Hermione li aveva guardati per un poco, ma presto si era stufata ed era rientrata a prendere qualche libro da leggere. Nel frattempo in aria gli altri avevano continuato tra schiamazzi, giravolte e picchiate. Finché ad un certo punto Fred non aveva pensato bene di togliersi la maglietta e di passarsela sul collo sudato. Harry non aveva potuto fare a meno di guardarlo e ammirarlo. Il corpo tonico, slanciato, i piccoli capezzoli rosei, la pelle liscia e cosparsa di goccioline che rilucevano sotto la luce del sole estivo, il bicipite che si piegava nel gesto gonfiandosi e tendendo il fianco e il pettorale... Harry sentì la salivazione azzerarsi. Non era neanche una cosa prettamente ormonale quella, insomma, certo, aveva i nervi sovreccitati in quei giorni e questo dipendeva dall'aver appena sviluppato, ma non è che sentisse l'odore di Fred o altro era solo... bellissimo.  
-Che fai ti metti in mostra?- Lo prese in giro George, che aveva notato il modo in cui lo sguardo dell'omega si fosse soffermato sul fratello.  
-Cosa? Ho caldo!- Si giustificò quello, tirando all'altro la propria maglietta in faccia.  
-Ehi, che schifo!- Si lamentò George.  
-Su ragazzi, buoni!- Fece Charlie, avvicinandosi ai gemelli.  
Nel farlo passò vicino ad Harry che fu colpito da una zaffata del suo odore reso più acuto dal sudore. Si sentì girare la testa. Puntò la scopa in direzione opposta, verso l'aria fresca in alto, cercando di distrarsi.  
Sentiva il vento tra i capelli e respirò a pieni polmoni. Stava davvero cambiando tutto in lui, intorno a lui...  
-Harry, Harry, attento a non andare oltre gli alberi che ti potrebbero vedere dei babbani!- gli gridò Ron, vedendolo salire sempre più.  
Harry rallentò, lasciando che l'aria gli facesse attrito. Abbassò gli occhi.  
Accidenti! Per qualche motivo Ginny aveva preso ad inseguire George, agitando il pugno, Ron e Charlie guardavano la scena ridendo mentre Fred era sceso a terra e aveva fatto comparire una fontana d'acqua sul prato con cui si stava facendo una doccia.  
Harry ridiscese e gli si avvicinò. Perché l'acqua fredda poteva aiutarlo a schiarirsi le idee, non certo perché la vista del ragazzo rosso in mutande e tutto bagnato lo stesse attraendo sempre di più, certo che no!  
-Ciao!- gli fece Fred, vedendolo arrivare.  
-Ohi!- fece Harry, arrossendo mentre cercava di non far scendere lo sguardo troppo in basso sul corpo dell'amico.  
-Caldo anche tu?  
-Un po'...- disse, la voce un po' strozzata.  
-Vuoi?- Chiese Fred, ma poi non aspettò la risposta e indirizzò un getto d'acqua contro il moro.  
-Ahhh!- Gridò quello e il rosso rise.  
Dopo un attimo anche Harry stava ridendo, e provò a scansarsi, ma rise più forte quando Fred continuò a schizzarlo. Dopo poco, nonostante avesse saltato a destra e a sinistra cercando di fuggire gli schizzi, aveva i vestiti completamente zuppi, i capelli che grondavano sulla fronte e le guance, la maglietta appiccicata al petto, i pantaloncini sempre più pesanti d'acqua.  
-Accidenti Fred!- Esclamò, ma continuando a sorridere.  
-Oh scusami- fece il beta in tono fintamente dispiaciuto -Ho un po' esagerato, mi sa proprio che ora ti toccherà toglierti i vestiti...  
-Non credo che sia il caso...- Fece Harry, arrossendo sempre di più.  
Fred gli si avvicinò e l'omega sentì le ginocchia tremare, ricordando in che modo si era immaginato l'altro solo la notte prima. Ora era lì, davvero, il volto pieno di lentiggini illuminato da un sorriso e...  
-Lascialo stare!  
Fred fu strattonato indietro e Harry vide il volto di Ron, che guardava il fratello furente.  
-Stavamo solo sciacquandoci!- Disse Harry, ma Ron non lo degnò di alcuna attenzione, continuava a guardare il fratello e le sue orecchie erano paonazze, le narici dilatate.  
-Come osi avvicinarti a lui!  
Il beta guardò con sfida il fratello minore: -Be', non mi risulta sia tuo!  
-Neanche di Oliver, o sbaglio?  
-Fatti gli affari tuoi!- Fece Fred.  
George e Ginny intanto si erano riavvicinati e l'altro gemello esclamò:  
-Che succede?  
-Nulla, Ron è ipersensibile- minimizzò Fred in tono supponente.  
-Ah davvero?!- Ron urlò -Ci provi con Harry davanti a me, e non è nulla?!  
-Non litigate per me!- Esclamò Harry, proprio mentre anche Fred iniziava ad urlare:  
-Non è tuo!  
-Non ti puoi avvicinare a lui comunque!  
-Cosa hai fatto ad Harry?- Chiese George.  
-Non ho fatto nulla! E comunque non riguarda lui!  
-Smettetela di litigare!- Ripeté il moretto. Gli veniva da piangere...  
Si girò e corse via.  
-Hai visto, lo hai fatto piangere!- Esclamò Ron, al fratello.  
-Io? Hai fatto tutto tu! Io stavo solo...  
Ma Ron si era allontanato, correndo dietro ad Harry.  
Fred rimase lì, George lo stava ancora squadrando:  
-Ci stavi provando con Harry, è vero?- gli chiese.  
-No!  
-Sì che è vero!  
-O Merlino d'accordo è vero! E allora? Perché tu non te lo faresti?- chiese a George.  
-Ma certo che "me lo farei" ma non cerco di farmelo davvero!  
-E perché no?- Fred abbassò la voce -Montiamolo, noi due. Secondo me ci sta...  
-Miseriaccia Fred, NO!- ribatté George, deciso.  
-Perché no?!  
-Fedeltà, non ti dice nulla questa parola?  
-Oh andiamo!  
-Morgana!- George si mise le mani nei capelli -non riesco a crederci!  
-Siamo beta è normale che...  
-Stai davvero... Stai davvero davvero tirandomi fuori lo stereotipo che i beta sono incostanti?! Proprio tu che lo sei?!  
-Be' proprio per quello: lo so!  
-Parla per te solo allora! E' davvero... Guarda mi fai schifo se davvero pensi una cosa del genere.  
-Io faccio schifo? Sei un ipocrita!- Gridò Fred -Come se non fossi attratto da Harry anche tu!  
-E chi lo nega!- Fece George -certo che è sexy, ma me lo tengo! Non potrei mai tradire Oliver!  
-O mio dio, che paroloni! Solo per...  
- _Solo_ per fare sesso con un omega senza il nostro alfa? Sai è proprio questa la definizione di tradimento!  
-E allora chiediamolo a Oliver, che ti devo dire! Se gli va...  
-E' già legato, coglione!- rimbrottò George.  
-Appunto! Per questo non volevo metterlo in mezzo.  
-Ah certo, e allora sti cavoli!  
-Senti, non voglio mancare di rispetto a Oliver e non ho niente contro Didier, è carino... Ma Harry mi piace davvero e...  
-Morgana Fred! Non puoi comportarti così. Non puoi essere in un branco solo quando ti fa comodo e farti gli affari tuoi quando ti fa comodo colà. O sei dentro o sei fuori!  
-Non...  
-Altrimenti fallo. Ci parli tu con Oliver però. Gli dici che ci lasci e ti puoi montare chi cazzo ti pare.

 

 


	6. Estate, 5

L'aroma dell'alfa colpì le narici di Blaise prima di tutto, poi arrivarono le parole: -Ciao cioccolatino- pronunciate con una voce bassa e suadente. Dopo ancora arrivò la vista: un uomo che poteva avere venticinque anni, indossava dei pantaloni bianchi e sopra niente, i muscoli poderosi segnati da dei marchi gialli, la pelle color ambra, i capelli neri e lisci raccolti in una cipolla sulla sommità della testa.   
-Come è che ti chiami?- Chiese.   
-Blaise- rispose, chinando il capo rispettosamente.  
-Io sono Aleandro, piacere di conoscerti Blaise. Ti rilassi un po' dopo il surf?- disse indicando il cocktail che teneva in mano.  
-Non sono sceso oggi- La madre infatti lo aveva portato dal guaritore e poi aveva insistito per fare una passeggiata e la giornata era andata avanti così, pigramente. Solo verso sera era riuscito a liberarsi per raggiungere il bar sulla spiaggia vicino la loro villa.  
-Però surfi vero?- insistette l'altro -ti ho visto varie volte se non sbaglio.  
-Sì, sì- Blaise gli sorrise, poi sorseggiò un altro po' del proprio drink, lasciando che l'alcol si sommasse all'odore dell'alfa nello stordirlo. Sentì una specie di sommovimento nelle proprie parti basse e l'altro si avvicinò attirato dal suo odore. Il giovane omega fece una specie di gorgoglio in apprezzamento. La sua pelle sembrava davvero buona e i suoi muscoli erano...  
-Dov'è che stai?- Gli chiese quello, a bassa voce ma vicino all'orecchio per farsi sentire oltre la musica del locale.   
-Qui vicino, a casa di mia madre.   
-Ah, di tua madre, ho capito- disse quello e poi -Be' ti va di fare una passeggiata sulla spiaggia?  
Blaise annuì: -Perché no! Finisco solo il mio drink un attimo.  
-Ottimo- disse quello, guardandolo bramoso.  
Blaise bevve un altro sorso e intanto l'altro gli si era avvicinato di più e gli passò una mano su una coscia. Il ragazzo pensò vagamente che fosse strano come di colpo contatti semplici come una carezza fossero diventati così... elettrizzanti. Strano e meraviglioso!  
Finì di bere e Aleandro gli prese una mano. Blaise si alzò per seguirlo docile e si mossero di qualche passo.  
-Ehi ehi ehi!- giunse una voce.   
Il ragazzo si voltò e, vedendolo fermarsi, anche l'altro.   
Il barman del chiosco gli aveva puntato un dito contro.   
-Dove credete di andare voi?!  
L'alfa sembrò un attimo stupito: -Non ha pagato?- Chiese e fece per tirare fuori il portafoglio -Sarà stata una dimenticanza, offro io.   
-Non c'è problema, la madre del ragazzo ha un conto aperto- fece il barman, secco -sono clienti abituali.   
-Be' anche io lo sono- Aleandro drizzò le spalle, ergendosi minaccioso in risposta al tono ostile dell'uomo.   
-Sì, ti ho visto varie volte infatti- fece l'altro con disprezzo, drizzando le spalle a propria volta -ogni sera te ne sei andato con un'omega diverso, e un paio li hai perfino morsi... Non sono affari miei- disse, alzando le mani -ma una porcata del genere no.  
-Ma di che stai parlando?!- fece l'altro offeso -Ma che vuoi?!  
-Cristo santo, si sente lontano un miglio che la scia di questo ragazzo è vergine e nuovissima! Non ti vergogni?!  
Qualcun altro, che si era fermato ad assistere incuriosito dal litigio, annuì, in accordo con il barman, e Aleandro sembrò illividire: -Non sono affari tuoi!  
Il barman uscì da dietro il bancone del chiostro, fronteggiando l'altro muso a muso.  
Due alfa che si stavano affrontando... Per lui! Per un attimo Blaise si sentì girare la testa dall'eccitazione, ma poi si costrinse ad intervenire:  
-Va tutto bene!- disse -io voglio andare sulla spiaggia con lui!  
-Vai vicino alla cassa e aspetta che chiamo tua madre- lo liquidò il barman con un tono che non ammetteva repliche -e tu vattene!- aggiunse ringhiando ad Aleandro.   
Quello sembrò che volesse rispondere, ma poi i mormorii degli astanti, che gli davano tutti contro, dovettero farlo vergognare, perché si girò e si eclissò velocemente senza aggiungere altro.  
-Non sono mica un bambino!- disse Blaise, quando il barman gli tornò vicino.   
Quello ridacchiò: -Hai sviluppato da quanto, diciotto ore? E già mi crei casini- continuò a ridere tra sé e sé -Be' dal figlio della signora Liliana non potevo aspettarmi niente di meno- aggiunse, in tono quasi rispettoso: -Però datti tempo, ok?  
-Tempo per cosa?- fece l'altro -Sono sviluppato, che altro dovrei aspettare?  
-Di conoscerti un po' meglio? Di trovare le persone giuste? Di...  
Il ragazzino sbuffò platealmente.   
-E se proprio hai fretta, almeno comincia con un beta!  
Il giovane omega lo guardò sornione: -Intendi uno dei tuoi?- Chiese.   
-No accidenti!- Disse l'uomo, guardandolo quasi scandalizzato, ma anche divertito.   
-Peccato- ribatté il ragazzo maliziosamente meritandosi in risposta un'occhiata glaciale.

 

-o-o-

 

Ron era corso dietro Harry su per tutte le scale della tana. Lo aveva chiamato un paio di volte, ma l'amico non si era voltato né fermato. Era corso fino alla soffitta dove aveva il giaciglio e la porta era sbattuta in faccia al rosso che cercava di raggiungerlo. Sentì la chiave girare nella toppa.  
-Harry dai! Non fare così!  
-Lasciami in pace Ron!  
-Ma che ho fatto! Volevo solo proteggerti!- Sbatté con le nocche contro l'uscio di legno ripetendo: -Dai!  
-Ma dai cosa!- la voce di Harry giunse dopo un attimo, bassa e nasale. Stava ancora piangendo.   
-Harry...- Ron ripeté il nome dell'altro più dolcemente e si poggiò con la testa sul legno della porta, il dispiacere che calmava l'impazienza, almeno per un momento -per favore apri la porta- aggiunse, poco dopo.  
-Perché ti sei dovuto mettere in mezzo? Credi che non sappia badare a me stesso?  
-Ma no, dai... Harry- colpì di nuovo la porta -ho solo pensato che... Non volevo che Fred si approfittasse di te!  
-Non si stava approfittando di nulla!  
-Lo ho visto...- Ron ringhiò, letteralmente.  
-Stava solo "flirtando", che c'è di male?   
-E' già impegnato! E tu...  
Il cuore di Harry perse un battito, ma il moro disse: -E io sono capace di prendere le mie decisioni- mentre cercava di ignorare quella sensazione di malessere che lo aveva iniziato ad invadere alle parole dell'amico e si stava propagando sempre di più.  
-Ti piace lui?- fece Ron. La sua voce suonò strana, distorta, sorda, quasi dolorante.   
-No!- negò il ragazzo -E comunque... Non sono certo uno che si mette in mezzo o... Ovvio che gli avrei detto di no! Ma sono capace di farlo da solo, sai?  
-Ok. Scusa. Allora fammi entrare dai...- insistette Ron, e le sue nocche sbatterono di nuovo contro la porta.  
-Ma tu, da quando... mi sembra di essere diventato uno sciocco... tu pensi che io sia un cretino, che ha bisogno di essere protetto di...   
-Non è vero, dai, non penso che tu sia un cretino! E' solo che... sei il mio migliore amico, è ovvio che voglia proteggerti e...- la sua voce sfumò, ma un attimo dopo un nuovo colpo si abbatté sulla porta e poi Ron parlò di nuovo, più forte, deciso, quasi aggressivo: -Miseriaccia Harry aprimi!  
Il moro, già scosso, a sentire quel tono scoppiò a piangere per la tensione. La tensione tra il sapere di non volere che il suo amico gli parlasse con quel tono ed il sentire l'istinto ad obbedirgli quando lo faceva.  
Per risposta un colpo di Ron si abbatté sulla porta con violenza, facendola tremare.   
-Harry! Non piangere!- Disse Ron, la voce impastata ma decisa -Vieni qui! Cazzo! Morgana! Apri questa cazzo di porta e fammi entrare!  
-Ron per favore!- singhiozzò il moro -smettila!  
-Ma che sto facendo di male!- Gridò l'altro -voglio solo consolarti!   
-Ron...  
Una spallata sulla porta: -Ma per la barba di Merlino Harry, che vuoi? Come faccio a sentirti piangere e non volerti rassicurare?- colpì di nuovo la porta. Un botto. E un sordo tintinnio da qualche parte.   
-Non sono un cucciolo Ron... Non mi devi rassicurare, mi devi lasciar un attimo in pace!  
-Ma perché non vuoi neanche vedermi un attimo!  
-Non ora, Ron, non è il caso!  
-Ti voglio solo abbracciare. Va tutto bene io...- la porta tremò di nuovo, contro le sue spallate.   
-Il tuo odore Ron- pigolò il moro -non è il caso...  
-Ti voglio solo abbracciare ho detto!- Ripeté il rosso -Miseriaccia Harry, ti ho detto di aprirmi! Cazzo! Merlino! Cazzo!- Ad ogni imprecazione una spallata. Della polvere di intonaco cadde dal muro.   
-Ron ti prego- singhiozzò Harry -tra poco non resisto più... Per favore...  
-Non piangere Harry!- fece Ron, la voce a propria volta spezzata e triste, ma sempre forte e imperativa -Non piangere! Sono qui... Ti prego, apri questa porta e fatti abbracciare! Va tutto bene!- Diede un'altra spallata -Va tutto bene, devi solo... Fare quello che ti dico, sputò perché sentiva la saliva sempre più densa in bocca.  
Harry singhiozzò: -Ron... ti prego...  
-Aprimi!  
Ron stava colpendo nuovamente la porta ma questa si mosse e si schiuse, rivelando la figura di Harry stagliata nella luce del pomeriggio che a quell'ora inondava la soffitta dalla finestra. Il moro stava guardando per terra e il volto era pieno di lacrime, il suo piccolo corpo tremava visibilmente, era come un pulcino bagnato e... Poi Harry sollevò lo sguardo, ma non sull'amico, bensì fissando qualcosa dietro di lui.  
Un attimo dopo delle mani afferrarono Ron per le spalle, tirandolo indietro prima che potesse muoversi verso l'omega.  
-Ron smettila adesso!- Disse la voce di suo padre.   
-Che succede!- Esclamò il Rosso, cercando di divincolarsi -che volete?  
Charlie e suo padre lo trattenevano ognuno per un braccio, e Ron si agitò a destra e sinistra, cercando di liberarsi dalla loro presa quasi fosse un animale catturato -Lasciatemi!- Gridò -Devo, devo... Harry!  
Gli altri alfa però erano in due, forti e pacati, e Ron gridò per la frustrazione sentendosi trascinare indietro: -Harry, lasciatemi andare da Harry, devo...  
-Che succede?- Chiese il moro, con voce flebile, fissando i tre alfa alternativamente, confuso e spaventato ed eccitato come non pensava potesse essere possibile.   
-Chiuditi di nuovo in camera. Subito- gli ringhiò Charlie, e obbedì con un pigolio.  
Si lasciò cadere contro la porta di legno, singhiozzando. Dietro, sentiva i tre Weasley impegnati in una colluttazione.  
Ron gridò, arrabbiato e frustrato, e solo con tutta la forza dei muscoli di entrambi il padre e il fratello riuscirono a trattenerlo.  
-Non possiederai quel ragazzo in queste condizioni Ron! Calmati!- Gli disse il padre, la voce ferma nonostante lo sforzo.   
-Non voglio possederlo! Volevo solo abbracciarlo!- Protestò il più giovane -Lo devo...  
-Ron, è ovvio- fece Charlie -Gli vuoi bene, ed è così piccolo e fragile, vero? E' normale che ti svegli certi istinti. Ma non potete legarvi in questo momento, senza riflettere!  
Ron continuò ad agitarsi, smaniando per cercare di liberarsi dai parenti e fiondarsi ancora verso la stanza di Harry -Non voglio far nulla del genere! Ma Harry è... Harry!- Gridò, e sputò ancora -Mi devi ascoltare!  
Il padre gli diede uno strattone deciso e poi lo girò spingendolo contro il muro. Charlie lo fermò con mani ferme mentre il signor Weasley lo schiaffeggiò forte.   
-Riprenditi!- disse -Hai perso il controllo Ron...  
-Non voglio fare nulla di male... Non voglio...- tossì, sputando quella densa saliva che gli invadeva la bocca. -Lo voglio solo abbracciare!  
-Lo credi davvero?- Gli disse ancora il padre -che potresti abbracciarlo adesso senza...  
Il ragazzo fece un ennesimo, stanco, frustrato, scuotimento di spalle tra le loro mani.  
-Ron- fece Charlie in tono comprensivo -non riesci neanche a parlare per tutti gli umori che sta producendo il tuo morso! E... be', hai rotto i pantaloni...

 

-o-o-

 

Neville aveva trascorso tutto il pomeriggio chiuso nella propria stanza. Ripensava all'incontro con il dottor Greengrass, al suo alfa con gli occhi luminosi e i movimenti gentili, al proprio corpo e a come fosse cambiato.   
Si spogliò e aprì un'anta dell'armadio, dentro c'era uno specchio e ci si posizionò davanti, nudo.   
Era alto, robusto, le spalle larghe, la pelle bianca, i capelli neri, le striature rosso intenso, ormai quasi completamente nitide. I testicoli erano un po' più grandi di come li ricordasse, sempre coperti di peluria nera, ma l'uccello era molto più grande di quanto fosse stato solo un mese prima. Ripensò alle mani del medico che lo avevano preso in mano, così fini e sottili... Sarebbe successo con qualcun altro? Con un omega che fosse... suo? Era quello che doveva succedere no? Trovare qualcuno che gli appartenesse, che accettasse di sottomettersi a lui e... poi?   
Non c'era bisogno che lo "sminuisse", aveva detto quell'infermiere. "Anzi al contrario". Come poteva funzionare quel contrario? Aveva sempre pensato che un omega si sarebbe sentito realizzato ad omaggiare con la sua sottomissione un alfa degno di questo nome, che fosse forte, ammirevole, che potesse proteggerlo e condurlo. A livello biologico non era quella, dopotutto, la loro funzione naturale? Supportare i beta nella vita e il proprio alfa ad essere grandioso, esemplare. Non era certo una cosa da poco, o sminuente, ma neanche... Insomma, quell'alfa era l'assistente del suo omega! Era assolutamente il contrario di quanto ci si sarebbe aspettati. Era davvero possibile separare così tanto vita privata e vita professionale? O proprio...   
Continuavano a girargli in testa queste immagini di omega servizievoli e alfa indomiti che... Ma lui come si incastrava in tutto ciò? Come mai avrebbe potuto? Certo, rispettare le persone a prescindere dal loro genere era un bel valore, non ne dubitava... Ma in privato come poteva funzionare? Anche un omega moderno, indipendente in società e nel lavoro, avrebbe comunque voluto venir sottomesso, almeno nell'intimità. Era istintivo, era natura. No? E lui, Neville, come avrebbe potuto meritarsi qualcosa del genere? Dimostrare di saper, poter... Certo, a livello fisico, non era poi così male. Il suo corpo era migliorato crescendo, e ora poteva definirsi quasi piacente. Ma tutto il resto? Sarebbe riuscito a imporsi? E soprattutto, era quello che voleva?  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
Sagomò la propria mente a formare l'immagine di un volto dolce, di un corpo minuto, rannicchiato vicino a lui. Aveva delle natiche piccole e candide, la figura immaginata, premute sui talloni, la schiena dritta, le guance rosse nel sollevare gli occhi su di lui. Nel suo pensiero immaginò di sapere esattamente cosa fare e come. Di sollevare il ragazzo della sua fantasia, modellare il suo corpo docile, pronto a sagomarsi ai suoi voleri.   
Qualcosa si stava svegliando in lui. Portò la mano tra le proprie gambe, accarezzandosi il membro sempre più gonfio e duro.   
"Usami" aveva detto il ragazzo nella sua mente e il Neville immaginato non aveva esitato a spingerlo contro lo specchio contro cui era poggiata la fronte del Neville reale. Lo aveva stretto tra le mani, sollevandolo senza fatica, e lui aveva sorriso compiaciuto di sentirsi tra le sue braccia forti.  
"Piccino..." Gli aveva detto il Neville immaginato, con una voce che era simile a quella del Neville reale ma più sicura e fonda "vuoi essere mio?"  
"Sì!" Il ragazzo nella sua mente era entusiasta, il suo sorriso gioioso e dolce, si era chinato a baciarlo. Il suo corpo era malleabile e accogliente e il Neville immaginato poté possederlo con facilità, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Lo montò e lo morse, sentendolo godere e gridare il suo nome.   
C'era ancora qualcosa che mancava, tuttavia, e un attimo dopo nella sua fantasia erano comparse altre persone, sempre indefinite. Uno stuolo di ragazzi beta che lo guardavano con ammirazione, adorazione perfino. Il Neville immaginato li salutò e gli sorrise con magnanimità, quindi voltò il ragazzo che ancora stringeva verso di loro. Al suo comando lo scoparono tutti, ognuno in una posizione diversa, e l'omega fu felice di lasciarsi usare da uno dopo l'altro, senza stancarsi mai, fiero di essere di quell'alfa così potente e di star rendendo felice il suo branco che avrebbe amato Neville ancora di più.  
Neville si venne nel pugno, pensando quelle cose.   
Un attimo dopo sentì una fitta di mal di stomaco. Non era proprio un dolore, era più una nausea, ma in realtà non era neanche una nausea vera e propria ma più un qualcosa di mentale.   
Voleva davvero quelle cose?   
Si lasciò cadere a sedere sul proprio letto, e poi andò giù anche con la schiena, stendendosi.   
Quelle cose... Era quello che ci si aspettava da lui... Quello che avrebbe dovuto volere... Ed effettivamente era venuto pensandoci. Era quello che desiderava, dunque? Davvero?  
Rimase lì, immobile, a fissare il soffitto.

 

-o-o-

 

-Due settimane senza una lettera, due fottute settimane! Si può sapere che è successo?  
Pansy era corsa alla camera di Draco appena entrata in casa e lo apostrofò furibonda, le mani intorno la vita, il volto bellissimo nel suo essere accigliato.   
Draco si impegnò a rivolgerle il suo miglior sguardo da cucciolo, cercando di rabbonirla:   
-Scusami, amore, ok... hai proprio ragione ad essere arrabbiata, è colpa mia, ma sono stati giorni davvero difficili io... Ti stavo scrivendo. Davvero! Ma poi avevo paura di...  
-Di?- Chiese lei, ancora immusonita, ma già un po' più calma:  
-scriverti per lettera che... ho sviluppato- Disse in un soffio.   
Lei lo fissò per alcuni secondi.  
-Ok- disse solo.  
Draco abbassò gli occhi: -sono un omega.  
-Be' ovvio.  
-Ovvio?  
-Sì insomma, lo immaginavo che saresti diventato omega.  
Draco rimase interdetto: -Te lo aspettavi?  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle: -Sei molto esile e grazioso- disse, come a spiegare l'ovvio.  
-Ah.  
-Quindi, tutto qui? Non mi hai scritto per questo?  
-Io...- tergiversò il biondo -Per me è strano, è tutto nuovo.  
Lei era sembrata, nell'ultima frase, ritornare battagliera, ma a quelle parole si chetò tutta insieme.  
-Sì, ti capisco- disse -quando ho avuto il primo calore è stato stranissimo anche per me.  
-E' tutto così... Questi cavolo di istinti che...  
-Ti abituerai e imparerai a controllarli- Disse lei, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. Lui la afferrò.  
La guardò negli occhi:   
-A te non da fastidio?  
-Ma sai, all'inizio è stato strano come dicevo, ma ha dei vantaggi.  
Draco scosse la testa: -no, dicevo di me. Che io sia...  
-E perché dovrebbe darmi fastidio?  
Il biondo ridacchiò nervosamente: -No, non so... così, magari...  
-Ehi...- lei lo abbracciò -Ma non dire stupidaggini!  
-Davvero?  
-Davvero!  
Lui le sorrise con sincera gratitudine, un attimo dopo però, per stemperare la tensione, ridacchiò: -Comunque, lo sapevo che mi avresti perdonato, sono troppo carino!  
-Brutto stronzo!- Disse lei, ma rideva e un attimo dopo gli diede un pizzicotto sul fianco.   
-Ahi!- Draco si scansò, ma lei gliene diede un altro.

Stavano ancora ridendo e lottando giocosamente, quando Vincent li trovò. Si fermò sulla soglia a guardarli, facendo segno a Greg di rimanere in silenzio.  
Per qualche momento fu come se non ci fossero. La lotta era piuttosto pari, visto che entrambi erano simili di statura e di agilità: si stringevano e abbrancavano, lui biondo e lei mora, lui filiforme e lei morbida e sinuosa. E ridevano.   
Poi Draco lo vide e si scansò da lei, il volto improvvisamente più serio.  
-Ciao- Disse Vincent a quel punto. I suoi occhi incastrarono quelli di Draco, che si trovò improvvisamente senza fiato, senza sapere se chinare lo sguardo o ricambiarlo con sfida.   
-Ciao- rispose, teso.  
-Eh, no, dai, non fare così- si avvicinò di qualche passo, e gli accarezzò il volto con una mano -Eri così più carino mentre ridevi!- Le dita si erano soffermate sul lato della sua bocca e il biondo si sentì tremare.  
-Non sarai ancora offeso per l'altra volta?- Gli chiese ancora -Dai, ero solo nervoso per come stai sempre su le tue, lo sai...  
Non sapeva come ribattere ma non ci fu bisogno di farlo, perché un attimo dopo Vincent si era voltato verso la ragazza. Nel farlo aveva posto un braccio intorno alle spalle del biondo, stringendolo a sé come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
-Pansy! Ogni volta sei sempre più incantevole!  
-Hai fatto un corso di buone maniere, Vincent?- Fece lei, ironica, ma poi sorrise in modo civettuolo e continuò: -Deve essere l'abbronzatura...  
-Scusate- si intromise Gregory, che fino a quel momento era rimasto zitto, vicino la porta -Noi dovremmo... siamo stati mandati a chiamarvi per scendere giù, stanno per servire la cena...  
-Giusto- fece Vincent -andiamo?- e si scostò per riavviarsi di nuovo fuori.  
Draco e Pansy si guardarono un attimo poi seguirono gli altri due giù per le scale, rimanendo però poco dietro.   
-Vincent eh?- Gli sussurrò la ragazza...  
-Io non... è lui che...  
-Ottimo! Mi piace.  
Draco si fermò su un gradino, fissandola stupito: -Che significa che ti piace? Hai sempre detto che è un idiota!  
-Be' meglio!- Fece lei, sorridendo maliziosamente -ce lo rigiriamo come ci pare... E hai visto che braccia ha messo su?!  
Il biondo la osservò attonito lanciare un'occhiata di apprezzamento al loro amico.  
-Ma cosa dici?!  
-Sì, sì- lei annuì, sempre con quel sorriso sornione -Vincent...   
-Stai dicendo che vuoi che Vincent sia il tuo alfa?  
Lei lo guardò: -Be' è il tuo no?  
-Non è il mio alfa!- fece lui, sdegnato  
-Va be' ok, non ancora, lo so, ma lo sarà...  
Draco era senza parole, quel discorso aveva dell'assurdo. Provò a spiegare: -Senti, io non so se voglio...  
-Ah...- lei lo guardò -mi era sembrato che...  
-Lui e Greg vogliono stare con me, sì, ma io non sono sicuro...  
-Ok- lei gli pose una mano sul braccio -ci pensiamo con calma...  
-"Ci"?- Ripeté lui.  
Lei gli prese la mano: -Ma certo! Ci! Vincent o chiunque altro sarà, il tuo alfa sarà il mio alfa. E' ovvio!  
Lui le sorrise, nonostante il nervosismo di pensare agli alfa e tutto il resto, sorrise. Non era certo uno smidollato, ma la verità è che insieme a lei tutto sembrava più fattibile.  
-Andiamo stronzetto.  
  


-o-o-

 

-Secondo te cosa succederà?- Chiese Ginny ad Hermione.   
Erano nella camera dove dormivano entrambe, nell'attuale disposizione di letti. La ragazza rossa era stesa sul materasso giocava stancamente con la vecchia pluffa portata su dal campo poco prima, palleggiandola nell'aria sopra di sé. Hermione sedeva al piccolo vecchio tavolo adibito a scrivania, si voltò verso l'altra a quella domanda.  
-Tuo padre e tuo fratello sono andati a fermarlo.  
-Questa volta, ma poi?  
-Che intendi?- Fece Hermione.  
La rossa fermò la palla e si sollevò a sedere, guardando la ragazza riccia con espressione seria: -Secondo te si metteranno insieme?  
-Ron ed Harry?  
Ginny annuì.   
-Non lo so- rispose Hermione, con sincerità.   
-Succederà vero?- fece Ginny, in tono dolorante -Loro sono migliori amici e hai visto Ron come era geloso solo perché Fred stava scherzando con lui...  
-Non stava solo scherzando- disse Hermione.  
-Quello che sia- fece l'altra con una scrollata di spalle che agitò i suoi lunghi capelli ramati.   
-Ron voleva proteggerlo, perché Fred è impegnato e lo stava illudendo... Forse non era gelosia- insistette Hermione.   
-Ci credi davvero?  
Hermione non seppe cosa rispondere e distolse lo sguardo, un po' imbarazzata. Certo che le era sembrata gelosia, ma non sembrava gentile dirlo all'amica.  
Ginny non insistette, ma la domanda successiva non era più semplice: -Tu cosa vorresti?  
-Che vuoi dire?- Chiese Hermione, fingendo una ingenuità inverosimile.  
-Tu vuoi che si mettano insieme?  
-Perché? Non mi riguarda...   
Ginny schioccò la lingua in segno di insofferenza: -Certo che ti riguarda!   
-Sono loro amica, voglio solo che siano felici in un modo o nell'altro...  
-Finiscila!- Fece Ginny. Sorrise, anche se continuava a sembrare un poco tesa -Lo so che ti piace mio fratello.   
Hermione arrossì.  
-Ma... Harry?- La rossa la guardò indagatrice -Puoi dirmelo sai? Non ce l'avrò con te...  
-Non ci ho mai pensato- rispose Hermione -Davvero!- aggiunse.   
Ginny si lasciò nuovamente cadere sui cuscini.   
La riccia si sollevò dalla sedia andandosi a sedere accanto all'altra sul materasso: -Ascolta- le disse poggiandole una mano sulla spalla -Loro mi hanno detto che vogliono restare solo amici. Probabilmente è solo un po' di... non so, ormoni passeggeri?  
Ginny sbuffò e si girò di lato, premendo il volto sul cuscino. La sua frase successiva suonò quindi attutita, oltre che lamentosa: -Perché proprio Ron?!  
-Vedrai che non...  
-O Fred!- Esclamò ancora la rossa, sconsolata -Mo pure Fred si deve mettere in mezzo!  
-Dai vedrai che non...  
-Come posso competere eh?- Fece Ginny -quando arriverà il calore sarà già tutto bello che fatto e se sarà... fatto... da mio fratello...  
-Senti- Disse Hermione, ragionevolmente -devi slegare gli ormoni dalla vita. Al di là di qualche momento di... bisogno... alla fine sceglierà con il cuore. E allora si vedrà. Non so cosa, ma si vedrà.

 

 

 


	7. Estate, 6

 

 

 

 

 

Anthony Goldstain era sdraiato sotto l'albero nel giardino della sua casa, una villetta con un po' di prato, un vialetto bianco, un profluivio di piante fiorite di cui una delle sue madri adorava prendersi cura. Anthony amava davvero sedere lì a leggere, era il suo posto preferito di tutta la casa e per la gran parte dell'estate chiunque fosse passato di lì lo avrebbe visto accoccolato sull'erba con il volto incollato tra le pagine di un libro. Il Sole gli baciava la pelle, il vento lo accarezzava e le parole lo rapivano, cosa poteva chiedere di più un giovane corvonero?  
Con un dito si arrotolò il ricciolo biondo che gli scendeva sulla tempia, anche se molto meno di quanto era sceso solo un paio di giorni prima, quando si era fatto fare un taglio netto per festeggiare il proprio sviluppo. Per giorni aveva visto il segno sul collo diventare sempre più nitido solo nel segreto della propria stanza, coprendolo il resto del tempo con la chioma folta che gli arrivava fino alle spalle, ma una volta pienamente formato gli era sembrata una novità da sfoggiare con orgoglio: era diventato adulto! Si era fatto anche regalare una nuova blusa dello stesso colore.  
Già appena uscito dal barbiere però aveva iniziato a chiedersi se avesse fatto bene: ora le ciocche più lunghe sfioravano appena il bordo superiore del cerchio che era di un bel color magenta. Be' renderlo visibile era quanto aveva voluto, ma dal pensarlo al notare effettivamente come gli altri lo guardassero... Un ragazzo alfa gli aveva piantato gli occhi addosso e lo aveva squadrato come se fosse stato un boccone gustoso. Voleva sentirsi grande, invece si era sentito così piccolo e indifeso! Anche qualcuno più anziano aveva fatto scivolare gli occhi su di lui, fissandogli con insistenza il collo in modo lascivo. Certo, non che gli dispiacesse di essere considerato carino, ma da qui ad essere un pezzo di carne... Ma non doveva pensarci. Stava bene con il nuovo taglio e non sarebbero state certo quelle persone a fargli cambiare idea! Si promise. Tanto alla fine, visibile o meno che fosse il segno lo avrebbero sentito comunque dall'odore...  
Voltò una pagina del romanzo mentre si faceva scorrere un dito sul collo, sopra quel cerchio, in un gesto ipnotico.

 

-o-o-

 

-Ehi, ciao, come va?- Chiese Blaise a Chaschunka, il barman.  
L'uomo lanciò solo un attimo un'occhiata al giovane omega che era appena comparso alle sue spalle all'improvviso, tornando poi subito a disporre le scodelle con gli stuzzichini pronte sul bancone per i numerosi clienti che avrebbero affollato il locale da lì a poco. Mentre lo faceva però sorrise e dopo un attimo disse, a mo di presa in giro:  
-Tu finirai molto male, ragazzo...  
-Perché?- fece Blaise, stringendosi nelle spalle con finta ingenuità. Spalle che ammiccavano da una camicia slacciata fino all'ombelico, il colletto lasciato scivolare ben oltre le clavicole, scoprendo gran parte del petto. Il tutto era impreziosito da una collana d'oro che brillava sulla sua pelle scura.  
-Ma guarda te se mi tocca fare da balia ad un marmocchio- Commentò l'adulto come se parlasse da solo -non che mi lamenti, attirerai un sacco di clienti se rimani vicino al bancone.  
Blaise sorrise e si avvicinò, ormai completamente dietro al bancone in questione. C'erano un paio di sgabelli anche da quel lato, forse per far riposare lo staff. Ne afferrò uno, portandolo vicinissimo al barman, e ci si sedette a gambe aperte, le mani si ancoravano al bordo della seduta in mezzo alle cosce, scoperte da dei pantaloncini cortissimi. Si sporse verso l'alfa e gli sussurrò:  
-Quindi pensi io sia attraente...- Sorrise -Mi fa piacere... E sì, puoi pure usarmi per attrazione... e per molte altre cose.  
Chaschunka lo fissò e Blaise si sentì tremare sotto i suoi occhi neri -Stavo scherzando- gli rispose l'uomo dopo un attimo di silenzio, rigido.  
Blaise si sporse ancora di più verso di lui, quasi sbilanciandosi in avanti e poggiando la guancia su una sua spalla, guardandolo poi per storto dal basso: -io no- mormorò.  
L'adulto sorrise mentre gli posava una mano sulla fronte e lo spingeva rimettendolo dritto sullo sgabello, allontanandolo così di vari centimetri. Blaise mise un piccolo broncio per qualche secondo, ma solo per scherzare, un attimo dopo sorrise di nuovo a propria volta.  
-E va bene Chasch, vado a parlare con qualcun altro allora... Ma se cambi idea...  
Con quelle parole il ragazzo nero si allontanò, l'alfa lo tenne sottocchio, e lo vide avvicinarsi ancheggiando ad un tavolo con dei giovanotti. Erano tipi apposto, i suoi amici del surf, e non qualche altro alfa adulto con dubbie intenzioni, considerò sollevato. C'erano anche delle ragazze nel gruppo...  
Blaise si sedette con loro per un po' e sembrava divertirsi, dopo solo una mezz'ora tuttavia si alzò.  
Dove stava andando?  
Ah, ecco, si stava muovendo nella sua direzione.  
-Vorrei un cubalibre- chiese un cliente, e Chaschunka iniziò a prepararlo. Blaise intanto si era poggiato al bancone lì accanto.  
Appena il cliente fu servito, ne intercettò lo sguardo.  
-Mi continui ad osservare...- Chiocciò il nero.  
-Ti tenevo d'occhio perché non facessi altre stupidaggini.  
Blaise scosse la testa: -Non mi riuscivi a staccare gli occhi di dosso...  
Il barista rise: -Sei incredibile!- esclamò.  
Blaise si sporse sul bancone, quasi salendoci sopra: -Anche tu...  
Un uomo, un corpulento beta di mezza età, si era avvicinato al banco proprio in quel momento e poi...  
Ciaff... la manata a pieno palmo che diede su una natica del giovane omega fece un rumore quasi udibile e spinse ancora di più il ragazzo sul bancone. E la mano rimase ancora lì, ben premuta nella sua carne tenera. Blaise sentì le sue dita strizzarlo prima che potesse aver ben capito cosa fosse successo. Una di quelle dita era praticamente in mezzo alle sue natiche, sotto l'orlo del pantaloncino che lì era poco più che una striscia di stoffa.  
-Posso avere un cocktail di te?- Gli chiese l'uomo, avvicinando il volto a quello di Blaise da di lato.  
Il tutto era durato sì e no due secondi. Un attimo dopo era stato spinto indietro da un cazzotto del barman in pieno volto.  
-Ma che diamine!- Aveva esclamato quello stupito prima ancora che furibondo, tastandosi dove era stato colpito con una smorfia di dolore.  
-Fuori dal mio bar.  
-Ma come si permette, lei è...  
-HO DETTO FUORI DAL MIO BAR!- Era uscito da dietro il bancone e afferrato l'uomo per il bavero prima che smettesse di balbettare, lo aveva trascinato vari metri più in là, oltre la fine dei tavoli sulla spiaggia, prima di lasciarlo cadere nella sabbia con una spinta.  
Quando era tornato aveva un'aria soddisfatta.  
-Non ti allontanare da qui per tutta la sera, sono stato chiaro?- Disse a Blaise in tono risoluto.  
Per tutta risposta il ragazzo sorrise: -Sei geloso di me...  
-Ti devo coprire le spalle perché sei una mina vagante- lo corresse Chaschunka.  
Almeno lui sapeva come trattarmi...- Commentò Blaise ammiccando.  
Il barman lo guardò male e il giovane omega esclamò: -Ah, lo sapevo! Sei geloso e mi vuoi sempre vicino...

 

-o-o-

  
-Ehi, bello, come va?  
A Anthony non servì sollevare lo sguardo per sapere chi lo avesse interpellato, o quanto meno cosa fossero.  
-Benissimo fino ad un attimo fa, e starò di nuovo bene appena ve ne sarete andati- disse senza neanche sollevare gli occhi.  
-E' necessario essere così sgarbati?  
-Ti sembra questo l'atteggiamento appropriato per un omega ben educato?  
-E perché dovrei essere educato con chi si affaccia dai giardini altrui senza invito?- ribatté il corvonero, sollevando infine gli occhi sugli sconosciuti. Erano tre, biondi e con l'espressione strafottente, quello al centro aveva una maglietta a maniche corte che lasciava scoperte delle braccia davvero grosse, segnate da striature color muschio, e anche uno degli altri due, anche se chiaramente beta, aveva un fisico decisamente prestante.  
-Ti abbiamo solo salutato, stronzetto arrogante!- Disse l'alfa, e fece un passo dentro il giardino, verso di lui. Gli altri due lo seguirono, spalleggiandolo  
-Non vi permettete di...- iniziò a protestare Anthony, ma la voce gli si affievolì sempre di più man mano che si avvicinavano. L'afrore dell'alfa, benché erano all'aria aperta, gli penetrò le narici, facendogli sentire le ginocchia sempre più tremanti. Indietreggiò trovandosi con la schiena sull'albero e...  
-Come osate entrare non invitati nella mia proprietà!  
Anthony tirò un sospiro di sollievo vedendo i tre ragazzi indietreggiare di fronte al cipiglio agguerrito dell'alfa adulto che era comparso sulla soglia della casa.  
-Stavamo solo dicendo a...  
-Non dovreste neanche parlargli a mio figlio finché non avrete imparato a controllare i vostri ormoni!  
Le grandi spalle, le braccia gonfie, il volto color ebano che fremeva d'ira, suo padre Leòn sembrava pronto a squartarli ed i tre ragazzetti si sentirono rimpicciolire. Si girarono e corsero via.  
-Vai dentro tu!- Disse allora l'uomo al figlio.

 

-o-o-

 

Blaise si agitò fra le lenzuola, sconsolato. Per tre giorni di fila aveva causato qualche rissa, in spiaggia o al bar, e sua madre per punizione non lo aveva fatto uscire di casa quella sera. Se ne era stato ore chiuso in camera, e si sentiva così frustrato... Le finestre aperte sulla notte estiva portavano dentro l'aria di mare, che sembrava accarezzargli la pelle con una magia nuova.  
Si sentiva colare. Si sentiva scottare. Si sentiva assurdamente vuoto... ma così fremente da non riuscire a dormire, e ormai doveva starsi avvicinando mattina...  
Si portò una mano dentro le mutande e si tastò l'apertura. Era morbida e bagnata di una sostanza vischiosa, come era accaduto quasi sempre da una settimana a quella parte, da quando aveva sviluppato. Ritrasse la mano: sulle dita vi era un fluido di un color mattone, come le ghiandole che gli erano comparse sul collo. Era scivoloso sotto le dita; lo portò alle narici ma non sentì gran che. Gli altri uomini, in giro, avevano dimostrato sentirlo bene, e apprezzarlo, ma il proprio odore risultava quasi impercettibile a sé stessi, era normale. Si chiese di cosa dovesse sapere, dal punto di vista degli altri, ma probabilmente non avrebbe mai avuto risposta a quello.  
In quel momento sentì un rumore. Si sollevò guardandosi intorno, ma non c'era nulla.  
Un altro rumore. Proveniva da fuori? Si avvicinò alla finestra per controllare ma prima che potesse raggiungerla un uomo si stagliò proprio lì.  
Aveva le pupille dilatate e le striature blu elettrico sul suo collo sembravano gonfie e pulsanti. Il suo afrore di alfa era fortissimo e Blaise si sentì la bocca inaridire, mentre tutti i liquidi del suo corpo sembrarono concentrarsi tra le sue gambe.  
-Chi sei?- Chiese.  
L'uomo lo guardò sbattendo le palpebre, sembrava confuso, o forse era solo troppo eccitato per ragionare lucidamente:  
-Io... ho sentito il tuo odore- disse dopo un attimo -qui, in questa grande casa tutto solo...  
-Sei nel nostro giardino- gli fece notare Blaise, e per tutta risposta l'uomo si puntò con le braccia sulla finestra e con un guizzare di muscoli la scavalcò entrando nella stanza.  
Il ragazzo fece un passo indietro, un po' preoccupato.  
-E ora sono in casa tua- disse lo sconosciuto. Lo afferrò per un braccio e se lo tirò contro e il ragazzo si trovò a premere il naso sul suo corpo, da qualche parte imprecisata tra petto, ascella e collo. Si sentì andare a fuoco a quell'odore.  
-E dopo?- fece l'uomo tra i suoi ricci -dove altro mi farai entrare?  
Blaise si sentì premere eccitato su una coscia dell'uomo, e soprattutto sentì l'erezione di lui contro di sé, e i suoi muscoli... Non trovò niente di meglio da fare che gemere, strofinandosi con il volto sul suo corpo massiccio e odoroso.  
-Uhm... che buono!- Sospirò l'uomo, annusandolo a propria volta.  
-Di cosa so?  
-Di buono, te lo ho detto- disse quello. Blaise sbuffò, deluso della risposta vaga, e l'altro dovette accorgersene perché continuò: -profumi come un ragazzino voglioso che tra poco griderà mentre la sua apertura stretta e vergine sarà sfondata dal mio cazzo e il suo collo lacerato dai miei denti.  
Non era esattamente la risposta che si aspettava, ma era una buona risposta, pensò il nero, mentre si sentiva bagnare sempre di più. Si allontanò giusto il necessario per sfilarsi la maglietta e l'uomo sospirò guardandolo quasi incantato -Oh sì... quanto sei bello... sarai mio- sembrava stralunato dall'eccitazione e parlava inframmezzato da sospiri -ti monterò a sangue... e ti morderò... godrai tantissimo e ogni notte... fino a che non riparto... verrò qui e tu sarai pronto... per me, solo per me... pronto e sottomesso... oh sì, ti sbatterò in tutti i modi... sarà una vacanza meravigliosa... per tutti e due, vedrai bambino...  
Blaise annuì: -Sì- gemette, sentendosi sempre più debole sulle gambe più l'odore dell'alfa lo inebriava -farò tutto quello che vuoi...  
-Sul letto- gli ordinò l'uomo bruscamente e Blaise si sedette sul materasso, obbediente. L'altro però rise:  
-Non così, a carponi- disse.  
Il ragazzo annuì imbarazzato da non averlo capito subito: -scusa- mormorò voltandosi e poggiandosi ginocchia e gomiti.  
Lo sconosciuto gli strattonò l'elastico delle mutande che ancora indossava, calandogliele poco sotto le natiche e Blaise gemette per la pressione maggiore che ora fornivano sul suo uccello congestionato. Stava per succedere davvero? Stava per fare sesso? Oh era così eccitato!  
L'uomo gli diede una forte pacca su un gluteo e poi le sue mani si mossero nelle sue zone intime. Si premette sul suo ano con quelle che pensò fossero due dita, si spinse dentro con un gesto brusco e il ragazzino si sentì tirare.  
-Oh Dio quanto sei stretto!- fece l'uomo con voce sempre più alterata. Le due dita dentro di lui furono spinte più in fondo e Blaise gemette di dolore quando le nocche entrarono. Bruscamente come era entrata quasi subito la mano uscì di nuovo, e una seconda sculacciata fu elargita al suo sedere: -E sei così bello... un sogno...- sospirò l'uomo. Gli afferrò i polsi portandogli le braccia indietro e Blaise cadde in avanti con il viso sul materasso, restando con solo il bacino sollevato.  
L'alfa gli portò le mani verso il suo stesso sedere: -tieniti aperto- disse a mo di spiegazione -voglio vederti per bene.  
Il ragazzo lo fece, afferrandosi le natiche con la punta delle dita le tirò a schiudersi, anche se faticava a mantenere la presa perché erano un po' scivolose della sua scia. La sentì colare lungo le cosce in rivoli caldi...  
Si mise in modo da poter vedere l'uomo, al contrario tra le sue gambe aperte, anche se era solo una fetta del corpo dalle ginocchia a metà del busto. Lo vide passarsi una mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni mentre sospirava -oh, sì, sì, bambino eccomi... non ti muovere... ora ci penso io a te...- Armeggiò per slacciarsi la cintura con mani impacciate. Si calò i pantaloni e le mutande e Blaise perse un colpo vedendo la sua erezione. Era... Per un momento fu invaso da un brivido di terrore al pensiero di come un attimo prima si fosse sentito troppo stretto per due dita mentre quello era largo almeno quanto un pugno e lungo... lungo... Uno strano suono stridulo gli uscì dalla gola.  
L'uomo gli pose una mano sul fianco e poi sentì, proprio sull'ano, la carezza leggera della punta dell'uccello dell'uomo che lo sfiorava. Gridò. Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata nelle tempie, in gola... Si sentiva così vuoto e bagnato, ma allo stesso tempo sentiva invaderlo sempre di più il terrore. Pensò di dire qualcosa, chiedergli di aspettare un momento, ma poi l'alfa disse:  
-Fermo così... ecco, bravo bambino! Tieniti aperto per me...  
Automaticamente dita del ragazzo serrarono maggiormente la presa sui propri glutei cercando di accontentarlo. Sentì altro fluido cremoso uscire dalla propria apertura.  
-Lo vuoi eh?- disse l'uomo -Te lo sbatto dentro fino alle palle, sei contento?  
Blaise rispose con un gemito indistinto, si sentiva completamente accecato da quei due sentimenti contrastanti entrambi fortissimi dentro di lui. Temeva quell'enorme membro che ora sentiva accarezzarlo su e giù lungo la linea tra le natiche, e allo stesso tempo lo desiderava da morire. Almeno non si sarebbe sentito più così vuoto, giusto?  
-Mi farai male?- Chiese timidamente, sperando di non sembrare troppo sciocco.  
A mo di risposta l'uomo gli pose una mano tra i ricci e un attimo dopo tirò con forza, tirandogli indietro la testa fino a sollevargli il busto dal letto. Il ragazzo lanciò un altro piccolo urlo, poi sentì l'altro braccio dell'uomo passargli intorno al petto, premendoselo contro.  
-Sì, proprio così...- gli aveva parlato letteralmente nell'orecchio e il nero si era sentito rabbrividire ancora di più, aveva una voce così roca e sexy, che lo confondeva sul senso delle parole pronunciate -Ma non preoccuparti: mi piacerà sentirti gridare. Ti spaccherò quel bel buchetto vergine e tu urlerai... singhiozzerai... ma poi ti farò mio e ne godrai come non puoi neanche immaginare e non vedrai l'ora che torni, domani, e il giorno dopo, e quello dopo, per dartene fino ad aprirti in due.  
Con quelle parole lo aveva lasciato ricadere con la faccia sul letto.  
-Oh sì...- Aveva detto ancora, e lo aveva afferrato per i fianchi, le dita premute nella carne, attirandolo verso il proprio bacino. Blaise aveva sentito la sua apertura contrarsi e nuovo fluido colargli lungo le cosce. Aveva sentito l'alfa premersi su di lui.  
Poi la porta si aprì di colpo.  
-Cosa...?- Sua madre riusciva ad apparire furente e minacciosa anche in camicia da notte e vestaglia: -Chi è?!

 

-o-o-

 

-Allora, regola numero uno- disse Leòn, il padre alfa di Anthony, dopo aver guardato di nuovo fuori dalla finestra e controllato che i ragazzi di prima non si fossero riavvicinati.  
Il corvonero sollevò lo sguardo dal bicchiere d'acqua che il suo padre omega, Jonathan, gli aveva messo davanti.  
-Non parlare con gli sconosciuti- fece Leòn.  
-Ma non gli ho parlato io! Anzi gli stavo proprio dicendo di andarsene e lasciarmi in pace...  
-Regola numero due non puoi più stare in giardino tutto quel tempo. Regola...  
-Ma non è giusto!- esclamò Anthony -è il nostro giardino! Dove altro potrei stare?!  
-Regola numero tre- continuò l'alfa, ignorandolo -non ti allontanerai mai di casa se non accompagnato.  
Il ragazzo cercò lo sguardo dell'altro genitore, disperato, sperando lo appoggiasse.  
-Antony, Leòn lo dice per il tuo bene- disse invece Jonathan, facendogli una carezza tra i ricci biondi.  
-Per il mio bene dovrei vivere da prigioniero?!  
-Non è mica per sempre- ribatté il padre alfa -quando ti troverai un alfa fidato e responsabile cui legarti...  
-Ma sono stati loro ad interpellarmi, a fare tutto, perché sono in punizione io?!- guardò di nuovo il suo padre omega, gli occhi dorati uguali ai suoi gli rivolsero una strana espressione. Non disse nulla.  
-Non sei in punizione- ripeté l'alfa -sei protetto qui- fino a quel momento aveva camminato avanti e indietro per la cucina, ma a quel punto si sedette al tavolo, prendendo le mani del figlio tra le sue. -Non pensare che ce l'abbiamo con te, non hai fatto nulla di male, sono le altre persone che non sempre sono controllate o fidate.  
-Ma sto soltanto qui in giardino, qui vicino!  
-Quando hai bisogno di fare qualcosa fuori basta che lo dici e ci organizziamo perché ti accompagni qualcuno appena possibile- disse Jonathan.  
-Lo diciamo per il tuo bene- ripeté Leòn -Pensi che lascerei mai andare in giro tuo padre da solo se non fosse ben coperto dal mio odore, con la gente che gira?  
-Ma alla fine non è successo niente...  
-Per il momento!- disse l'omega adulto -Non sei più un bambino. Sei un bel giovanotto ora e...  
L'alfa annuì: -Oggi è stata una fortuna perché ero in casa, ma se non ci fossi stato? Io lavoro, le tue madri lavorano, tuo padre Ernest lavora! Non mi ci far pensare se fosse arrivato qualcuno mentre eravamo tutti via e c'eravate solo tu e tuo padre Jonathan!  
-Appunto! Voi lavorate tutto il giorno e io dovrei stare chiuso in casa finché non tornate? Sono le mie vacanze!  
-Anthony smettila di fare i capricci!- Ribatté Leòn -Devi capire che adesso che hai sviluppato... e sei anche parecchio carino- aggiunse e la sua mano si allungò verso una gota del marito, le sue dita scure si stagliarono sulla pelle appena rosata e i riccioli biondi di Jonathan mentre lo accarezzava -non poteva essere altrimenti, sei tutto tuo padre...  
-Blea! Non siate smielati adesso!- Fece Anthony.  
-Insomma, è normale che tu attragga le persone- Leòn tornò a rivolgersi a lui -Non è una colpa, ma è una responsabilità e...  
Anthony piegò entrambe le braccia al petto: -Non è una colpa, ma mi stai punendo, è un fatto!

 

-o-o-

 

-Signora, non si preoccupi, ci pensiamo noi, non vi disturberà più. Voi magari la prossima volta però chiudete le finestre, d'accordo? E' sempre meglio essere prudenti con un omega non legato in casa.  
La madre di Blaise scansò la mano del poliziotto che cercava di rassicurarla con un gesto brusco: -Ho detto che voglio denunciarlo! E' entrato in una proprietà privata e ha cercato di...  
-Signora, signora- il poliziotto scosse la testa -quel pover'uomo non si è reso neanche conto di cosa stesse facendo... la scia di suo figlio arrivava fino alla strada e...  
-Le pare una giustificazione?- disse la donna arrabbiata.  
-Be', no, certo... Ma vedrà che gli facciamo una bella strigliata in centrale e la prossima volta ci penserà due volte.  
-Doveva già pensarci due volte! E tre e quattro e poi decidere di non farlo! Mio figlio è un ragazzino imprudente, glielo concedo, ma ha quindici anni appena, non si rende conto! Quell'uomo ne avrà quanti? Quaranta? Non mi venga a dire che è stato provocato! Dovrebbe aver imparato a controllarsi da un pezzo!  
-Signora si calmi, non stiamo dicendo che è colpa di suo figlio, però diciamo che è una situazione delicata... un giudice potrebbe pensare che le circostanze erano particolari e non... E poi dopotutto alla fine non è successo niente, no?  
-Signora la prego- disse l'uomo che era entrato dalla finestra, avvicinandosi.  
-Le avevamo detto di aspettarci nella volante- gli disse il poliziotto in tono severo.  
-Io volevo solo scusarmi- disse quello con voce supplicante -Chiedo perdono, ho sbagliato... Ma ho tre mogli, quattro mariti e sei bambini piccoli, la prego... Non so cosa mi è preso, non volevo, non lo farò mai più...  
-E uno dei suoi mariti sarà omega no? Non poteva sfogarsi con lui?!  
-Lo so, lo so, lo giuro, mai più... Vi prego, rovinereste la mia famiglia, vi prego, non devono sapere...  
-Non devono sapere che il loro capo famiglia se ne va in giro di notte a stuprare ragazzini?- disse Liliana, avvicinandosi all'uomo con fare aggressivo.  
Il poliziotto mise le mani tra di loro: -Signora! Ora non esageriamo! Quest'uomo ha fatto una cosa molto sbagliata, senza dubbio, ma non parliamo di stupro, mi pare che suo figlio...  
Lei lo incenerì con una sola occhiata e il poliziotto rimase senza parole: -Mi sta dicendo che se mio figlio, omega vergine di quindi anni che ha sviluppato da una settimana, non è in grado di controllare i propri ormoni davanti ad un alfa carico che gli ordina di spogliarsi... "lo voleva"... Ma che il suddetto alfa per la scia di un ragazzino in una casa "non sapeva cosa stesse facendo"? Mi prende in giro?!

  
Quando la madre tornò nella camera di Blaise era furente. Sbatté la porta dietro di sé e iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro. Il figlio sedeva sul letto, le braccia intorno alle ginocchia, senza sapere cosa dire.  
-Non ci posso credere stupidi babbani!- Fece lei -non mi hanno fatto sporgere denuncia! Dice che gli faranno una segnalazione, ma lo so cosa vuol dire, finché non lo rifarà sarà come fosse niente!- Tirò un pugno contro la porta, arrabbiata -Ce ne andiamo!- Disse.  
Blaise sollevò il capo: -Come? No!  
-Oh, sì, ti riporto a Londra!  
-Ma... ma... è ancora inizio agosto!  
-E questo posto maledetto ci ha già dato troppi guai.  
-Ma che ho fatto di male?- piagnucolò il ragazzo -voglio solo seguire la mia natura!  
-E' stata colpa sua tesoro mio, non tua, quell'uomo...  
-Gli piacevo! E allora?!- fece Blaise -perché non va bene?  
-Neanche lo conoscevi!- Disse la madre, decisa -Era un babbano di quarant'anni, con mariti, mogli, figli! Cosa pensavi di fare, che ti credevi potesse succedere?  
-Che mi montasse?!- Disse ribadendo l'ovvio.  
Lei gli si sedette accanto, carezzandolo sulla testa e cercando di parlargli con tono ragionevole: -Vuoi perdere la verginità così?  
-Ma che importanza ha? Prima o poi dovrà succedere!- insistette lui.  
-Ma come puoi fidarti! E se ti avesse morso? Non ci pensi?  
-Certo!- Ribatté Blaise -ha detto che lo avrebbe fatto.  
-Oh Circe!- Coprendosi la bocca con un palmo.  
-Embé?- Blaise scrollò le spalle -Che c'è di male, aveva promesso che poi sarebbe tornato tutte le notti a soddisfarmi.  
-E così, tu volevi appartenere a uno che entra dalla tua finestra di notte, ti monta e se ne torna dalla sua famiglia ignara?  
-Tanto è solo per una luna, no?- Fece lui.  
-Sì, se non lo rinnova! E nel frattempo? Ti rendi conto che avresti avuto l'odore di quel babbano, il suo dominio, tutto il tempo addosso, fare sempre quello che voleva e...  
-Sono un omega, è la mia natura!- esclamò Blaise arrabbiato -Io _volevo_ fare quello che voleva! E quello che voleva era montarmi e io... oh, ne ho bisogno da morire!  
-Ma non da chiunque!- Ribatté lei.  
-Che importa!- ripeté il ragazzo -E tu allora? Hai passato ogni calore con un branco diverso- disse cattivo -Ogni. Singolo. Calore! Non puoi farmi la morale!  
-Ma non erano sconosciuti a caso!  
-No certo!- gridò il nero -Certo che non erano a caso, erano ben scelti vero? Scelti per spillargli soldi!  
Lei si alzò, furente: -Torniamo a Londra immediatamente, fai i bagagli- disse rigida e uscì.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
